The Mikaelson's
by LolaWorld
Summary: This is a spin off from the story, The Little Sister. This story is involved around the original family; but, with an extra little sister named Simone. Contains spanking of teenagers. I do not own Vampire Diaries or The Originals; only my own characters such as Simone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors<br>Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the loving of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<p>

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<br>The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
>Funny, when you're dead how people start listening<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The ballad of a dove  
>Go with peace and love<br>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<p>

The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<br>So put on your best, boys  
>And I'll wear my pearls<p>

Simone heard the song from The Band Perry playing as she was exploring the new town she and her brother just moved to. She found where the music was coming from. It looked like over hundred people were gathered down at the river front. They were all wearing black and she heard many of them crying. She figured it was a funeral. She made her way to the front to inspect things further. There was a body wrapped in white satin and lying on top of red roses and a handmade wooden raft. Around the raft were hundreds of floating lit candles and more rose pedals. They seemed to follow some of the outline of the song.

She smirked, "I'm guessing that person was a bit of a drama queen to have a funeral like this?" Simone asked the person who happened to be standing next to her.

"No, she was beautiful, vibrant, kind and loved life. In fact she saved my brother's life. I will never forget her."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

Simone started to walk off then turned back around for a moment.

"What was her name? I would like to say a blessing for her."

"It was Emma. Emma Salvatore."

MMM

Simone walked through the front door of the newly renovated place her brother, Nick had purchased. She sighed as she took a look around the huge mansion. She had no idea why her brother would buy something so big for just the two of them. She shook her head in wonderment then proceeded to find her brother.

"Nick!" She called out, "where are…"

Before she finished her sentence she spotted her brother standing near one of the many fireplaces within the mansion. He had a drink of bourbon in his hand and didn't look too happy. She started to walk into the room when she found him directly in front of her blocking her path. He placed his hands on either side of her arms and leaned over to have direct eye contact with her. She looked up at him with her beautiful big green eyes and angelic face.

"Hey sweetheart, there is something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

He sighed before he began again.

"It's about our brothers and sister. I lied to you."

"Lied to me about what?"

"We never left on purpose," a man's voice suddenly spoke.

Simone looked at her brother with a look of confusion then walked around him to see who it was that spoke. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. Tears began to fall down her face as she looked at them and then back over at Nick.

It was the rest of her older brothers and sister; Elijah, Finn, Cole and Rebecca. She ran directly into Elijah's arms. She had been traveling with him before they both ran into Niklaus just a year prior. The others she hadn't seen in hundreds of years.

"Elijah, what happened?"

"I was ready to leave with you to Europe as we had planned; but, apparently our brother had a different idea. He paralyzed me and placed me in a coffin along with the others. From there he took over watching over you," Elijah paused and looked at his youngest sister up and down, "and by the ring I see pierced in your nose I can't help but question his parenting skills."

"Wait, if you were paralyzed, how did you all get out?"

Nick answered her question. Simone turned from Elijah.

"I released them. It was time. You asked me the other day why I purchased such a huge house. It was for all of us to live here."

Simone wanted to be furious with her brother Nick but saw the genuine look on his face. She looked at him then back over at the rest of her siblings then back to Nick.

"Why did you have to keep them trapped?"

"It's a bit complicated."

"Complicated? These are our brothers and sister you kept paralyzed. I….I don't know if I could ever forgive you."

Simone began to cry and ran up to her room.

"I'll go and talk to her," said Rebecca.

MMM

The following day Simone walked down from her room and found all of her siblings doing their own thing around the mansion. They were all dressed in modern clothes and styled their hair to fit in as well. She was still angry over the whole situation. She rolled her eyes and headed for the front door.

"I'll be back later," she said to whoever was listening.

"What time?" Nick asked as he walked from around the corner.

"Whenever I feel like it. Bye."

Simone went out the front door.

"Are you really going to allow her to talk to you like that?" Elijah asked.

"She's furious with me, I don't blame her."

"That is never an excuse. She is forever stuck as a sixteen year old with teenage hormones and needs guidance. Yes, you royally messed up; but, she shouldn't be allowed to get away with that attitude."

"What do you suggest be done?"

Elijah sighed, "Watch, I'll show you."

Elijah sped out and stopped Simone before she got into her car.

"Do you really think it was okay to speak to Nicklaus that way?"

She rolled her eyes, "Elijah, just leave me alone right now okay."

"No, it's not okay."

He grabbed her hand away from the car door handle.

"Apparently you have forgotten a few things about manners. It looks like I need to remind you what happens to little girls who have attitudes such as yours."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone. I'm so not in the mood for you right now."

Elijah gave a small chuckle towards the bravery his little sister was displaying. He didn't say another word. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and walked back into the house. She was kicking and screaming. Once inside everyone was standing by the door wondering what was going to happen. He didn't bother to find privacy. He figured he would show an example to the other younger siblings, Cole and Rebecca what happens when they misbehave.

Elijah moved Simone off of his shoulder then sat down on the couch in one of the nearby rooms. He placed her over his lap, flipped up her short, black pleated skirt and pulled down her black, hem ruffled boy shorts. He spanked her bottom until it turned from a light olive tone to a bright red hue. She kicked, screamed and cried uncontrollably. Finally, the spanking was over. Elijah quickly pulled up Simone's panties and helped her up off his lap. He stood up next to her.

"Now go up to your room and think about why I just spanked you…go."

Simone looked at her brother with sad humble eyes. She didn't argue. She walked up to her room crying the entire way.

Elijah turned to Nick, "and that, my brother is how you handle our little sister when she misbehaves."

Elijah then turned to look at Cole and Rebecca.

"The same goes for you two. Finn, Nick nor I will hesitate to put either of you back in your proper place if needed, understand?"

Rebecca and Cole looked at each other wide eyed.

"Yes sir," they both replied.

"Alright, good," said Elijah before he sat down and went back to reading the newspaper.

**What do you think of the story so far? Thank you for your reviews!**


	2. The Town chap 2

The Town

Simone walked down stairs a few hours later. She found Nick and Elijah sitting on the couch going over blue prints for a possible addition to the pool house. They both looked up when she was hovering next to them. She gave them a cute sideways smile and both a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely.

"Apology accepted," Elijah answered.

Nick nodded in agreement and Simone took a breath of relief.

"Great, umm, is it okay if I go out now? I actually want to walk down to the riverfront. There was a funeral there yesterday. I want to see if I can find out more as to what happened?"

Nick looked at Elijah. Elijah looked back at him silently saying "Its fine with me but it's your call."

"Yes, go ahead. Don't be out all night though," Nick answered.

"I won't," Simone answered as she left the house.

Nick looked at Elijah in wonderment.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"I just can't believe the dramatic improvement in her attitude."

"Are you telling me that the entire year you were with her, you never spanked her?"

"No. I grounded her a few times but she just moped around and drove me crazy for days."

Elijah laughed, "Well, serves you right."

Before Nick could respond, Rebecca and Kol, their seventeen year old twin brother and sister walked in.

"We're bored," Rebecca pouted.

"Very," said Kol.

"Why don't you both explore the town? Maybe meet some of the other kids?" suggested Elijah.

"Why would we want to meet other "human" kids?" Kol asked snidely.

"Because as of Monday we are enrolling both of you and Simone into the local high school."

Rebecca loved the idea. Kol tried to act as if he wasn't happy about the idea but a small part of him was looking forward to going. He vanished from the world in 1899. He had a lot to see and learn.

MMM

Simone was on her way to the river when she heard someone gasping for life deep within an alley. She went to explore further. She found another vampire sucking the life out of some homeless guy.

"Ewww, he's so dirty," said Simone disgusted.

The vampire looked up, blood all over his mouth and chin. He dropped the man. His eyes went from predatory to normal within seconds. He wiped the blood off and looked down at what he did.

"Did I do that? Oh my God. I…I don't know what happened."

"Mmm, I do."

Simone looked the vampire over to get a better sense of the situation.

"You're just a baby vamp, right?"

"A baby? What?"

"When were you turned?"

"Three days ago I think."

"Do you know how you turned?"

"Yes, it was my girlfriend. She fed me her blood to save me from the werewolves but then they attacked me again."

"Where is she? You shouldn't be alone right now. This is most vulnerable time as a vampire."

He looked up from the ground and directly into her eyes.

"How do you know so much about vampires? How are you not scared of me?"

Simone laughed, "because fledgling, I have been a vampire for like ever. You will soon be able to sense out others as well."

"Back to my question, where is your girlfriend now?"

The vampire broke down and began to cry. Simone felt bad for him and put an arm around him until he was ready to talk again. After a few moments he finally calmed down.

"She's gone. The wolves got her."

"I'm sorry but I have to ask, was her head ripped off? Was she burned to ashes?"

Sniffle, sniffle, "No, why?"

"I'm not sure. I have to ask my brother but there may still be a chance. Where is your girlfriend buried?"

"At the only graveyard in town. The funeral was yesterday. They are burying her now. Her brothers are there. I tried to stay but couldn't."

"Okay, come with me. We have to get my brother."

"What are you saying? She isn't dead?"

"I don't know. Just come with me….by the way, what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Jeremy."

"Alright Jeremy, keep your fingers crossed and come with me."


	3. Back from the Dead? chap 3

"Okay, come with me. We have to get my brother."

"What are you saying? She isn't dead?"

"I don't know. Just come with me….by the way, what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Jeremy."

"Alright Jeremy, keep your fingers crossed and come with me."

**Back from the Dead?**

"It's all my fault Damon. I should have gone on that walk with them. I could have prevented all of it."

"Stef, you had no way of knowing. They were just going on a simple hike. You have to stop blaming yourself," Damon said comfortingly.

Stefan started to cry again. Damon took his brother into his arms and cried with him. Elena, Alaric and Jenna were standing nearby, each crying as well. Elena looked up from her feet and realized her brother was missing.

"Oh oh, dad, where is Jeremy?"

Ric wiped his tears away and refocused his attention. He looked around for his vampire son.

"Damn it! I told that child not to go anywhere by himself until he has his urges under control."

MMM

Simone and Jeremy walked in the front room. Elijah and Klaus were still on the couch discussing plans. They both looked up and knew immediately that Jeremy had just turned within days.

"Simone, what did I tell you about bringing home strays?" Klaus asked snidely.

"Nick, come on, don't be so mean. This is Jeremy and he really needs your help."

"My help? What do I have that no one else can provide?"

"Your hybrid blood."

Klaus looked around Simone and over at Jeremy. He looked him up and down.

"Okay so?"

"It's his girlfriend. She was a vampire and she was bitten by a werewolf. You told me that a vampire doesn't actually die, they just go in a deep coma, right?"

"Yes, that is right," Klaus sighed.

"Well, they are about to bury her body as we speak. Please help them."

Simone looked at her brother pleadingly.

"Why do you care so much?" Elijah asked from curiosity.

"Because they are family and we have an opportunity to put their family back together. I don't know. I would hope that if something happened to me that you would want someone to help if you couldn't. I know I would if it were any of you….well, Elijah, believe me if I had only known all of you were within my reach, I would have tried something." She turned to Klaus, "Nick, this could be a start for you to start making amends with the universe for what you did with our brothers and sister."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Oh honestly little sister what is with you and karma?"

"Okay, don't do it for karma. Do it for me. Please."

Klaus thought about for a minute while looking at his sister's soft angelic face.

"Alright, fine. Take me to her."

Jeremy grew a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you sir," he said humbly.

MMM

Emma's casket was in process of being buried.

"Wait! Stop!" Jeremy yelled.

He, Simone and Klaus arrived within a moment. Everyone stopped and turned their attention onto Jeremy and the two strange vampires they have not yet met.

"Emma isn't dead; she is just in a coma."

"What do you mean Jer?" Damon asked, "she was bit by a werewolf. She's gone."

"Actually, I know from experience that werewolf bites only put a vampire in a state of coma but not fatality."

"I'm sorry and who are you?" Stefan asked with hope in his eyes.

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson and this is Simone, my baby sister."

Simone and Damon looked at one another as if they recognized each other in passing but neither could place as to where.

"I'm half vampire, half…..werewolf. My blood is the cure to vampires who have been bitten by a werewolf."

"And you have taken a vampire out of a coma before?" Alaric asked.

"Yes once. It was an experiment of mine and it worked."

"Come on guys, what do we have to lose?" Jeremy asked impatiently.

"He's right," said Elena.

Damon looked over at Stefan and then Alaric who gave him an encouraging nod of the head. He thought for a moment then focused his attention onto Klaus.

"I honestly am not sure what to believe but Jeremy is right, what do we have to lose."

"Alright then you will need to "tell" the grounds keepers that the casket does no longer need to be buried and then they must leave," instructed Klaus.

Damon followed his instructions and the two grounds keepers left as if nothing was going on. Klaus walked over and opened the casket. He looked at the young sickly looking girl, punctured his wrist, opened her mouth and dripped a good amount of blood inside. Once finished he closed her mouth and wiped any spilled blood on her face. He turned his attention to Damon.

"Take her home and put her to bed. She should be back by sunrise."

Klaus started to walk off. "Simone, come on, let's go."

She started to catch up to her brother then turned around and spoke to Damon and Stefan.

"If you need anything, Jeremy knows where we live," Simone smiled as she grabbed a hold of Klaus's hand.

"Speaking of which," said Alaric, "Jeremy, if you take off again you are in big trouble. Vampire or not, you are still my son and you better behave. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

MMM

Damon carried Emma up to her room. Stefan opened the door and prepared the bed. They laid her down and made her as comfortable as they could. They both sat on either side of her. Stefan let his tears escape down his face.

"What if it doesn't work Damon?"

Damon took his little brother's hand and squeezed it.

"What if it does?"


	4. Brothers & Sisters chap 4

**Brothers & Sisters**

Klaus and Simone walked in the house from just helping the Salvatore's. Rebekah was walking down the stairwell wearing a top and skirt that belonged to Simone. For hundreds of years Simone didn't have a sister to share clothes with and she wasn't sure she was too crazy about the idea now. Simone was in front of her sister before Klaus and Kol knew what was happening.

"Excuse me but WHO gave you permission to go into MY room and touch MY things?"

Simone pushed Rebekah onto the ground before giving her a chance to answer. She pulled her hair and slapped her around a few times open handed. Klaus and Kol just stood there watching. It was clear as Rebekah had been incapacitated for a few decades that Simone had the upper hand. Without notice Simone was yanked off of Rebekah by Elijah and Rebekah too was picked up and being held back by Finn. Elijah looked over at Klaus.

"Niklaus, why didn't you do anything?"

"They weren't really hurting each other, no harm done," Klaus answered trying not to laugh.

"No harm done? Simone was on top of Rebekah slapping the hell out of her and Rebekah was pulling Simone's hair. How is that no harm done?"

Klaus laughed, "really? First off, I for one am proud of Simone."

"Proud? What?"

"Elijah, Simone could have kicked Rebekah's ass much worse. I'm sorry, no offence to Rebekah but she still doesn't have all of her strength back. Our youngest here could have thrown her up these stairs and against the wall up there knocking her through; but, she didn't."

"Alright, but it doesn't make it okay for us to beat each other up; even just a little."

"Elijah, you need to not be so serious all the time."

"Well, I guess it's very clear that you and I need to come to a few agreements if we are going to make this living arrangement work."

"I suppose so," Klaus agreed.

"Simone and Rebekah, go up to your rooms."

Both girls immediately started to whine and complain. They also both looked at Klaus to see if they really had to go. Klaus looked at Elijah for a moment then at both of his sisters.

"You heard Elijah, go up to your rooms."

Both girls pouted but obeyed.

"Kol, you too please," Elijah added.

"Why me? I didn't do anything."

"Either go up to your room or go outside but Niklaus, Finn and I need to talk."

Kol hesitated as to what to do.

"I am really not in the best of moods so I highly suggest that you make up your mind quickly or face the consequences," warned Elijah.

Kol looked at his three older brothers then ran out of the house.

MMM

Klaus, Elijah and Finn sat around the dining room table. Simone and Rebekah sat on top of the stairs listening.

"Look, Niklaus if you want us all to live here as a family then I can't always be the bad guy. In fact I won't. Simone and I will just leave and the rest of you can just beat each other up, tear the town apart, whatever it is you want to do; but we won't have any part of it."

"Elijah, what makes you think you can just take Simone and leave and do you not care for Kol or Rebekah at all?" Klaus asked.

"Of course I do. They are more than welcome to join me and Simone if they so desired; but I have been raising and taking care of Simone for the last 1000 years. You took her from me and have been with her for only one year. One year isn't going to take away the bond she and I have. And honestly, I was hoping she would have come around by now but she is still clearly upset."

"Well, it probably didn't help that you spanked her after just being back in her life, what, three hours?" Klaus said snidely.

"She was being a little brat and she knows better than that," he paused, "you know, you are right. I'm sure this past year with you she has had an endless amount of freedom and couldn't have been happier that I wasn't there constantly keeping her from going just a bit too far."

"This is all fine and dandy but I need to be honest with both of you. You two are more than welcome to play mommy and daddy but I have other plans. I decided that I want to go to school and explore my options. I want to learn all I can and experience all I can. So as of Monday I'm moving to New York. I'm going to go to school there."

"Will you at least stay in touch?" Elijah asked.

"Sure, it's nothing personal. I just want to do my own thing; at least for awhile"

"Okay, so that leaves you and me Elijah."

"It may be just you; I don't want to stand in everyone's way of having the ability to party 24/7."

Elijah turned to leave. He was only going for a walk but from Simone's angle it looked like he may just leave all together. She sprinted down the stairs and hugged him close.

"Please don't go! I'm sorry. This just has been a really super, crazy day. I missed you so much! Please don't leave me."

Elijah hugged her back and kissed the top of her head before adjusting both of them for eye contact.

"I'm not leaving you; but, are you sure I'm not too parental and strict for you?"

"No, in fact I did a couple of really stupid things over the year that I'm still recovering from mentally. I mean no offence Nick," she looked around Elijah over to Klaus, "but Spain never would have gone down like it did if Elijah were there."

"Spain?" Elijah lifted his eyebrow at Klaus then Simone, "what happened in Spain?"

Klaus let out a nervous laugh and walked over to Simone and hugged her close as he stood behind her.

"Ohh baby sister, no need to drudge up the past; what is done is done."

Klaus's cell phone rang. He took it from his pocket and didn't recognize the number. He walked in the other room to answer it.

"Mmm, well, maybe you two will tell me about Spain another time. In the meantime, I'm back and I'm not leaving you."

"So we're good again?" Simone asked sweetly.

"Yes, we're good but there is another matter at hand we need to discuss." Elijah shot a look up on top of the stairs where Rebekah was still sitting." Rebekah, come here please."

She remembered what Elijah did earlier and nervously walked downstairs and stood in front of him next to Simone. He looked at both of them with great authority as he rested a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I'm going to let you both off with a warning this time. Rebekah, don't take clothes from Simone without asking permission first; and Simone, we don't beat up family. Do both of you understand?"

"Yes sir," they both answer in unison.

"Okay, good. Now that is settled, what do you say we find ourselves a blood bank around here like old times?"

Rebekah started to walk off sadly.

"You too of course Rebekah," Elijah quickly added. "An extra pair of hands will only make it that much easier….and fun," he smiled warmly at her.

"Okay," she answered softly but happily.

As they were heading towards the door Klaus walked in from the other room. He didn't look happy.

"Is everything okay?" Elijah asked.

"Not really. That was the sheriff. Apparently our little brother found himself in the middle of a fight at this local pub called The Grill. They have him in custody now. This is not the kind of first impression I want this town to have of us."

"Do you want me to take care of it?"

Klaus looked at Elijah and thought for a moment.

"No, you were right earlier. These kids do need structure. That starts today."

Klaus grabbed his keys and drove to the Sheriff's office to bail out Kol. Finn went up to his room to pack a few things while Elijah, Rebekah and Simone went on a blood bank hunt.

MMM

The drive home from the sheriff's office was quiet. Once they were home, Klaus got out from his side, walked over to Kol's side and helped him out by his arm.

"I am perfectly capable of walking, thank you," Kol remarked.

"I'm not holding onto you to help you walk. I'm holding onto you so you won't run."

"Run? Why would I run? You're not Elijah."

"No, but as much as I hate to admit it, Elijah was right."

"What? No, Nick! Come on, please."

"You went too far Kol. I have plans for all of us to stay here awhile and getting in fights is not a good way to start things off."

Kol started to become very nervous as they walked into the huge mansion.

"Please Nick, give me another chance. I won't get in anymore fights. I promise."

"Maybe not but I need to make sure you don't."

Klaus held onto Kol's arm taking him upstairs to his bedroom. He was trying to wiggle out of his brother's grip; but, Klaus was clearly much stronger.

MMM

The doorbell rang, Damon answered the door. The Saltzman family was on the other side.

"If it's okay, we wanted to wait with you and Stefan. Waiting is always the hardest part. We just want to help keep both of you from going insane," said Alaric.

"Thanks, we appreciate it. Please, come in."

"Damon!" Stefan yelled down, "come here, hurry!"

Everyone ran upstairs.


	5. A New Chapter for Everyone chap 5

"You went too far Kol. I have plans for all of us to stay here awhile and getting in fights is not a good way to start things."

Kol became very nervous as they walked into the huge mansion.

"Please Nick, give me another chance. I won't get in anymore fights. I promise."

"Maybe not but I need to make sure you don't."

Klaus held onto Kol's arm taking him upstairs to his bedroom. He was trying to wiggle out of his brother's grip; but, Klaus was clearly much stronger.

MMM

The doorbell rang, Damon answered the door. The Saltzman family was on the other side.

"If it's okay, we wanted to wait with you and Stefan. Waiting is always the hardest part. We just want to help keep both of you from going insane," said Alaric.

"Thanks, we appreciate it. Please, come in."

"Damon!" Stefan yelled down, "come here, hurry!"

Everyone ran upstairs.

**A New Chapter for Everyone**

Klaus walked in Kol's room with his little brother still trying to get loose from his grip. He sat on his bed and faster than Kol could blink his jeans and boxer briefs were swimming around his ankles.

"What the hell do…"

Kol was unable to finish his sentence as Klaus didn't hesitate to place him over his lap and begin raining each smack of his hand on the boy's poor vulnerable bottom. Klaus didn't hold back with the strength he had put with each blow. Kol's bottom was quickly turning into a rosy red glow.

MMM

Damon and Jeremy were up in the room in vampire speed; everyone else joined them a minute later.

"What is it Stef?" Damon asked wide eyed.

"Just look, look at Emma's coloring in her face."

Everyone stepped closer. Damon sat on the bed and examined his little sister.

"You're right. It's so slight though, I just don't know."

Jeremy sat with the boys on the bed and took Emma's hand in his. Tears fell down his young childlike face.

"Em, I don't know if you can hear anything but if you can, it's Jeremy. We all need you back. I need you back. This whole vampire thing is really strange. I need your help. Please Emma….please."

Jeremy broke down and began to cry as he hugged her arm and continued to hold her hand. Jenna wrapped her arms and hugged her son. She didn't say a word. She didn't need to.

"She just needs a little more time Jer," said Elena, "I have a good feeling she will be okay."

MMM

A good three minutes pass when Klaus decided to give his little brother a break. Kol's eyes are teary but he is fighting back the tears as hard as he can. It didn't escape Klaus's attention.

"Damn, you are so stubborn. I won't think any less of you if you cry, honest. For now go stand in the corner. I'll be back shortly to finish your punishment."

Kol wanted to speak up but the look his brother shot him told him to just stay quiet and obey and so he did.

Klaus left the room and went downstairs to calm down further. Finn was there looking out one of the large bay windows and holding an iceless glass of bourbon.

"Don't you think he has had enough?" Finn asked unexpectedly.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with any kind of "parental" act," Klaus said snidely.

"It doesn't mean I don't care," Finn answered as he continued to look outside.

After a moment he turned his attention from outside to his older brother. He took a sip of his drink.

"You of all people should remember what it was like to be disciplined. Mikael never spared the rod."

"First off, Mikael was an ass and he beat us. I'm not beating Kol and you know that."

Finn sighed, "I'm sorry I'm just not sure how I feel about this method."

"Well, there are three of us and three of them. How about Elijah takes Simone, I take Rebekah and you take Kol. We can all meet back in 20 years and see who did the best parenting job; how's that?"

Finn looked in his brother's eyes and smiled before taking another drink.

"Why are you smiling?"

"It's you. You are a bit worked up, no?"

"I don't care to be questioned. Truthfully though, this is a bit new for me as well. Like I told Elijah earlier; over the past year I only spanked Simone once."

"What brought you to that?"

"Well, she can be quite a handful. I grounded her several times but it never really worked."

"So you spanked her?"

"Yes, and honestly, she behaved much longer after I spanked her. Like you, I do have mixed feelings about it. It's just as new for me; but, none of us are like dad. That is what is important to remember."

"Okay, you're right. I'll back you up but are you sure Kol hasn't learned his lesson already?"

"I know he hasn't; but, he's close, it won't take much more."

MMM

Klaus made his way back to the room. Kol was still standing in the corner as he was instructed. Klaus took several of the pillows from the bed and placed them in the middle.

"Kol, I want you over here and lean over the pillows."

Kol looked over at Klaus with puffy, teary eyes.

"Nick, please, no more," he pleaded.

"We're almost finished, I promise. Let's go now, do as I tell you."

Kol looked at his brother with his big brown sad eyes but obeyed without further hesitation. Once he was in position Klaus took his belt off and folded it in half.

"Keep your hands in front of you."

Klaus then started with the rest of the punishment; the blow from the belt made Kol jump. He hadn't felt the sting of a leather belt since he was human. Being a vampire didn't make it hurt much less. Kol was wiggling around trying his best to avoid the next round.

"Nick! Please stop, I'm sorry. I really am!"

Klaus ignored his brother's pleas and continued until he reached 50 smacks of the belt on Kol's bright red bottom. By the count of 40 Kol had finally given in and allowed his self to cry. Once the spanking was over Kol continued to cry and Klaus sat down on the bed.

"Hey, it's over. When you're ready just come downstairs okay?" Klaus said kindly with a hand on Kol's shoulder.

MMM

Klaus shut Kol's bedroom door behind him and walked downstairs. Finn was waiting for him with a drink. He handed it to him. Klaus gladly accepted it.

"I sure hope he learned his lesson, I have no desire to hear him cry like that again anytime soon."

"Since when are you a big softy?" Klaus asked.

"I know I tend to keep my distance but I really do care. I never liked hearing any of you cry. I still don't."

Elijah and the girls walked in with three big boxes full of blood bags. He heard Finn's statement and Kol crying upstairs.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Elijah with concern.

"Yes, everything is fine. I think it'll just take Finn and me some time to be really comfortable with your method of discipline."

Simone looked at Rebekah and sighed, "Oh this is just great. Now we're not safe from any of them."

Elijah couldn't help but laugh as he put his box down and took the box from Simone's hands.

"Well, if you just stay on your best behavior then you won't have anything to worry about."

Rebeka and Simone just looked at each other and scoffed.

"What fun is that?" Simone asked with a faux sweet smile purposely exaggerated.

"Yeah, we have to have fun or life is just miserable," Rebeka added.

"You can have fun without causing trouble," said Finn.

Before the girls could respond Kol walked out from his room; still wiping his tears dry. He immediately went to Klaus first.

"I am truly sorry for starting that fight. I was bored. I'll never start a fight out of boredom again, I promise."

"Well, it's a start, okay, thank you," said Klaus as he gave his little brother a crooked smile and a small squeeze on his shoulder.

"Throw me one of those bags please Elijah," Finn asked.

Finn caught it and handed the blood bag to Kol then put his arm around him.

"Here, drink this and don't worry, you're forgiven."

Finn smiled and kissed his brother on the head.

"Thanks Finn," said Kol as he sniffled a few times from all of his crying.

MMM

Klaus and Elijah never had an easy time showing affection towards each other or their brothers. Rebeka and Simone received plenty of it. If it wasn't for their mother, the boys would never have known the feeling of unconditional love. When they lost their mother Finn took over her role as he was naturally the most sensitive son. It's a role Elijah and Klaus will build within themselves for the sake of their youngest brother.

MMM

They each took a blood bag before a couple of the house servants took the boxes down to the basement and filled the refrigerator. Simone looked at Rebeka then Kol.

"Come on; let's go to the media room. We can watch a movie."

"What's a movie?" Kol genuinely asked.

Simone sighed, "Oh, I have so much to teach you. Come on."

Elijah and Klaus laughed as the kids left the room. Finn was just as confused.

"You know little brother, instead of going off to New York so quickly; why don't you stick around just a bit? Niklaus and I can catch you up to speed with the modern world. In turn you can help us learn to be a little more sensitive with Kol."

Finn thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, sounds fair enough."

The three older brothers gave cheers to their new arrangement.

MMM

Twenty-four hours pass, its midnight and Emma still lay in bed motionless. Stefan fell asleep next to her. Damon and the others fell asleep as well. Ten past midnight Emma opened her eyes. She looked around, the room was dark. She turned to her left and saw Stefan sleeping. As far as she knew he hadn't been drinking so why he was sleeping on her bed was a mystery to her. She was famished. She made her way down to the basement and drank several bags of blood.

She was finishing her eighth bag when the lights turned on. She immediately covered her eyes from the bright lights.

"Oh, sorry."

Jeremy quickly turned the lights back off and wrapped his arms around Emma.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Emma was confused, "Thank you for what?"

"Thank you to whomever it was out there that listened to my prayers."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"Umm, I guess not. The last thing I remember was…"

She thought about it for a few moments as the blood she had taken in was making its effect on her strength and memory.

"Oh my gosh, I was bitten by a werewolf…how am I okay?"

"It's a bit of a long story. Let's wake everyone; I know they want to see you. We can all tell you together."

MMM

Everyone was gathered in the front room. Emma was snuggled between Damon and Stefan; neither was letting her out of their site for quite awhile.

"Oh wow, I just thought of something," said Emma suddenly, "how are we going to explain to everyone how I'm walking around when they were at my funeral?"

"That…is a very good question," Damon answered.


	6. 1997 Chap 6

Everyone was gathered in the front room. Emma was snuggled between Damon and Stefan; neither was letting her out of their site for quite awhile.

"Oh wow, I just thought of something," said Emma suddenly, "how are we going to explain to everyone how I'm walking around when they were at my funeral?"

"That…is a very good question," replied Damon.

**1997**

Another 24 hours pass since Emma awakened from her werewolf induced coma. She walked into the front room with a glass of O negative blood. Damon and Stefan were in there trying to think of a way to give Emma the ability to walk around town without everyone thinking she just climbed out of her grave.

"I can't believe how wonderful I feel," Emma announced.

Her brothers turned around, both giving her a warm smile.

"Well, that is certainly a benefit of being a vampire; we heal quickly," added Damon.

"Yes, but this is different. I don't know it's just incredible; hey, do you think we could go and see this Niklaus guy? I would really like to thank him personally."

"Umm, yeah, just put on a hat and sunglasses and if anyone asks you're our cousin Katie," Damon answered.

Emma laughed at his plan, "Okay, fine, let me get dressed. I'll be back shortly."

**MMM**

Simone was in the library with Finn, Kol and Rebekah. It was her job to teach them how to use the computer. Rebekah was attempting to type in something to search on the internet. She had to search for each key on the keyboard and was doing it dreadfully slow.

"Ohhhh my God! Rebekah, you are KILLING me!" Simone whined.

Elijah walked in.

"How is it going in here?"

"Horrible, Simone is a really mean teacher," Rebekah complained followed with pouty lips.

"I can't help it," Simone interrupted, "you drive me crazy with your peck, peck, pecking at the keyboard!"

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Elijah chuckled.

"Oh, but it is. I'm taking a break, for now just try and memorize the letters on the keyboard please."

Simone sighed as she walked out quickly.

"What is her problem? Honestly, if we don't understand something in like two minutes she can't seem to understand why and gets really frustrated with us," Rebekah inquired.

"I'll have a talk with her about her patients. There is something you probably should all know about our dear little sister."

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Well, it was actually only about 10 years ago. We met a vampire who, as a human, was a neuropsychologist. I always had a feeling that Simone was a little brighter and quicker than most. I asked him if he would test her."

"And?" Kol asked with anticipation.

"Turns out, as a human, she was born a genius and as we all know becoming a vampire simply enhances our human abilities that much more. That child is so intelligent she doesn't know what to do with herself. She has read almost every book ever written. She knows 20 different languages fluently; which by the way she learned to speak them each within two days time. She has many talents and gets bored very easy if she isn't being challenged."

"How can she look the way she does and be so crazy smart?" Rebekah asked.

"She is a true anomaly," Elijah paused, "don't ever tell her I said this but I am glad she has her own style. If she were the stereotypical stuffy genius, it would make things very boring," he smiled.

**MMM**

Klaus watched Simone walk in the room. She was wearing a white mini baby doll dress; so short you could easily get a glimpse of her rumba ruffled black boy shorts with the slightest move of the dress. She completed her look with Mukluk white fur knee high boots. Two inches from the top and the foot of the boot showed black suede. Her outfit was something designed for an innocent little girl; but, with her jet black hair currently in a high pony tail, black eyeliner laced around her emerald green eyes, rock star tattoo on her left underneath forearm, and diamond stud nose piercing she would appear to be a true predator.

"Niiick, please hire a tutor for those three. I seriously don't know how much more I can take."

"You have been at it for only a day."

"Yes, exactly! One day and they still have a million questions."

Klaus laughed at his little sister's impatiens. He cupped her perfectly beautiful face in his hands and bent down to tenderly touch his nose to hers. He smiled.

"Everyone learns at different speeds. I really need you to do this okay. Please, for me."

She sighed, "Okay, for you."

"That's my girl."

He kissed her on her nose and sent her back to the library with a firm but light smack. She rubbed her bottom, turned and gave her brother a small pouty look; but, continued on her way. Klaus let out a small chuckle and went back to what he was originally doing.

**MMM**

Damon opened the door to find Jeremy on the other side.

"Hi, umm Emma called and said she wanted me to show you guys where the Mikaelson's live."

"Yeah, that would be great. Come in, Emma is still getting dressed."

Jeremy walked in and sat on the couch waiting.

"So Jer, how are you doing? You know with the whole vampire transition and all," Damon asked.

"Much better, I took your tip on eating regular food to help keep my main cravings down, that does help," said Jeremy with a small crooked smile.

Before Damon could say anything more Emma appeared. She was wearing a short A-line bright red wig and a charcoal colored bowler hat with a black patent leather strip in front and faux black framed glasses. She wore a long sleeve button down white blouse with charcoal colored cotton cuffed shorts, black knee high thick socks and mid-calf patent leather black boots.

"Well, that certainly is a look," said Stefan as he walked in to join everyone.

"You said I should disguise myself and I don't normally dress like this so I did. You know, I figured, what would "Cousin Katie" wear?"

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, so Jeremy, are you sure you remember where they live?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

**MMM**

The four vampires got out of the black SUV and walked towards the front door of the Mikaelson mansion.

"You know, this place is a bit small," said Damon sarcastically.

"Yeah, I already feel sorry for them," Stefan added jokingly.

They reached the gigantic butterfly doors, Emma knocked. A minute later they were greeted by an incredibly dashing handsome man, dressed to the nine with thick brown, short hair and dark amber eyes.

"Hello," he smiled charmingly.

Emma was taken back a minute by just how handsome the man was.

"Umm, hi. My name is Emma. This is Stefan and Damon, my brothers and Jeremy, my boyfriend."

"Ohh, yes, Jeremy, we met the other day. My name is Elijah….ohh and Emma; you were the one in a coma. I am very happy to see my brother was able to help you."

"Yes, umm Nicklaus right? I wanted to thank him in person, is he here?"

"Well, he and Simone stepped out; but, I expect them back shortly. You are more than welcome to come in and wait."

"Thank you," said Damon as they each walked in.

"Wow, you have a beautiful home," said Emma.

"Thank you. Niklaus decorated most of it but gave Simone like 5 or 6 bedrooms to do her self. I'm sure she would love to show you around sometime. I'm guessing you were both turned around the same age. Is your physical age about 15 or 16?"

"Sigh, I was turned just a week shy of my 15th birthday."

"Okay, not much younger, Simone was 16," Elijah smiled and turned to the others, "please sit, be comfortable. Can I offer any of you anything to drink? Bourbon, Rum, blood?"

Before anyone could answer Simone ran in the house and made it just a quarter of a way up the stairs before being caught by Klaus. He grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder and smacked her left upper thigh a few times. It sounded harder than it was as they were only playing. She was screaming and laughing simultaneously.

"Just admit it little girl, I'm faster than you!

Klaus gave Simone another good-natured smack, she screamed playfully.

"No way! I beat you to the stairs."

"The finish line was on TOP of the stairs and I caught you; therefore, I am faster," he teased.

The two weren't paying much attention to anyone else nearby. They were still caught up in each other's game when they heard Elijah clear his throat. Klaus turned with Simone still over his shoulder to see they had company. He walked over, not bothering to put Simone down. She was squirming in attempt to be free but not having much success.

"Aww, hello, the Salvatore's. This must be Emma. You certainly are much prettier without that nasty bite attacking your system," Klaus smiled and gave her a quick wink.

"Thank you and that's why we are here. I wanted to thank you for helping me."

"You are welcome but it's Simone here you that deserves the thanks. It was her idea."

"Yeah, hello? I'm sorry I can't properly greet you," said Simone hanging from her brother's shoulder, "but, I'm kind of being held against my will.

"Perhaps _now_ Niklaus, you could put our sister down?" Elijah asked nonchalantly

"Oh, I suppose so."

He carefully put her down and she flipped her pony tail back before noticing Emma.

"Thank you Elijah but it took you long enough to come to my rescue," she teased.

Simone then turned to see Emma. Emma stood when she saw Simone. Both girls couldn't believe they were in the same room. They screamed in delight and hugged each other tightly. The scream was enough to get Finn, Kol and Rebekah to rush to the room to see what was happening. No one knew what was going on.

"Okay, I'm guessing these two know each other," Damon smiled.

"Yeah, it was back in **1997 **in New Orleans during Mardi Gras."

"You mean when you disappeared without a word for three whole days?" Damon asked remembering how furious he was with Emma during that time.

"Oh, yes, Simone did the same," Elijah added with a lift of his eyebrow.

Klaus just started laughing, "So now you two know who their partner in crime was," he said to Elijah and Damon.

"Yeah, those were an incredible three days. In fact, we were each other's first," said Simone.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Each others first what?" Rebekah asked.

"First girl either of us kissed," Emma answered.

"I didn't realize you liked girls as well," Elijah inquired.

"I don't know, I like boys more; we only did it because this guy dared us to on video, but I thought it was fun," confessed Simone.

"Oh, yeah that guy Joe something. I read he is like some gazillionaire now for making videos of girls," Emma added.

"Wait, are you two talking about "Girls Gone Wild?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, that's it," said Emma.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a big sigh.

"Please tell me you didn't sign a release form allowing him to use that footage," said Elijah.

The girls looked at each other not wanting to answer with the truth.

"Well, kind of," confessed Emma.

"How do you "kind of" sign a release form? Damon asked.

"We didn't use our real names," answered Simone.

Jeremy was just standing on the side doing his best to find the video on his smart phone.

"Oh yeah, you were Ashlyn Ryder and I was Courtney Chase," said Emma.

It was just a few moments later when Jeremy found the footage by searching with the faux names they used. Stefan noticed Jeremy's attention was being pre-occupied on the small screen.

"What are you fixated on over here?"

Stefan took the phone, "Oh, I see…wow."

Stefan passed the phone to Damon and he shared it with Simone's siblings. Elijah shook his head.

"You, little girl are incredibly lucky I didn't know about this at the time you were already in trouble for disappearing those three days."

"I agree," Damon added.

"Well, gotta love the statute of limitations!" Simone answered with an innocent sweet smile.

Elijah just sighed, rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head. He turned to Damon.

"I can't help but feel that due to our wild little sisters here we should get to know each other better. Would all of you please join us for dinner?"

Damon looked at Stefan and Emma first before answering.

"Sure, we would love to," Damon smiled.

"Wonderful, I'll let the chef know," he turned away from Damon, "Simone, Rebekah and Kol please take Emma, Jeremy and Stefan down to the game room. We will let you know when dinner is ready."

**MMM**

With drinks in hand, Damon sat on a huge luxurious couch along with Elijah, Finn and Klaus.

"…and that is where we are now, trying to figure out how we can get everyone to forget they attended Emma's funeral. I thought about compulsion but that would be a bit of a challenge as I only know how to do it one at a time."

"Isn't that one of your fancy tricks Niklaus?" Finn asked, "compelling an entire room full of people."

Klaus just gave a sideways smile before taking a drink of his scotch.

"Yes Finn, I do have that ability and Damon, knowing how found Simone is of Emma, I would love to help. I have been trying to think of a good reason to have a party anyway."

Damon held up his glass.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Elijah, Klaus and Finn announced as they each clinked their glasses.


	7. Countdown to the Big Party chap 7

With drinks in hand, Damon sat on a huge luxurious couch along with Elijah, Finn and Klaus.

"…and that is where we are now, trying to figure out how we can get everyone to forget they attended Emma's funeral. I thought about compulsion but that would be a bit of a challenge as I only know how to do it one at a time."

"Isn't that one of your fancy tricks Niklaus?" Finn asked, "compelling an entire room full of people."

Klaus just gave a sideways smile before taking a drink of his scotch.

"Yes Finn, I do have that ability and Damon, knowing how fond Simone is of Emma, I would love to help. I have been trying to think of a good reason to have a party anyway."

Countdown to the Big Party

"Thank you again for the loan of the wigs. It'll definitely make it easier for me to walk around town until next weekend," said Emma.

"Of course!" Simone answered with a big smile, "I'll call you tomorrow morning, Okay?"

"Yes, talk to you then, bye."

Damon, Stefan and Jeremy said their good-bye's as well before heading out the door and home. Simone shut the door and looked at her family.

"We have a lot of planning to do in five and a half days," Simone said, "Ooo Nick, what about a masquerade ball?"

Simone asked as she walked towards Klaus; they both started to walk to the dining room to continue with their plans. Their brothers and sister watched them just walk away and continue talking about the details between the two of them.

"Okay, I get a strong distinct feeling those two have planned a few parties over the past year," said Elijah with a sigh. "Well, I'm going to attempt to see if they need my help. Why don't you three hit the internet for a couple of hours? You have a week to be caught up enough to have the ability to tête-à-tête with others of modern times without being so lost you can't contribute to the conversation. Of course, I am always available for any questions."

Elijah gave his younger brothers and sister a small smile before heading towards the dining room. Rebekah stopped him.

"I have a quick question," she stated.

"Yes?"

"Why does Simone have so many wigs?"

Elijah chuckled, "Oh, it's her way of keeping herself entertained. Let's just say she likes to play dress-up…a lot! Any other questions?"

"A small one," Finn added, "we have a very interesting little sister, don't we?"

He chuckled again, "yes, we do; like I said, never boring."

**MMM**

"OH! OH! OH! YEEeeesssssssss," Jeremy blurted out before collapsing on top of Emma, "Oh, wow, sex AS a vampire….wow! I know you told me everything is a lot more intense but damn, that was just, wow, they're just are no words to describe how absolutely amazing of a feeling that is."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at Jeremy's amazement.

"Yes, I know it's incredible; but, please hurry and get dressed before my brothers get home from their dates. They know we have sex they just don't want to have to be reminded if possible," Emma said with a playful smile.

Jeremy gave his crooked smile, "Gotcha, but maybe I can give you just one more out-of-this-world orgasm?"

Emma chuckled, "baby, three for tonight is enough, trust me I am VERY, very satisfied right now; I promise."

Jeremy slipped on his boxers then sat back down on the bed and kissed his girlfriend deep and passionately.

"I love you so much," he said softly to her.

"And I you," she replied with a smile.

**MMM**

Jeremy and Emma were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Damon and Stefan walked in.

"Hey, have you two been behaving yourselves?" He asked half serious.

"Of course big brother," Emma answered, "we would never cause trouble."

She finished her sentence and batted her big blue eyes over to her Damon. He just shook his head, gave a small sideways smile then sat between both of them. There were several other empty areas he could have chosen. He put his arms around the two teenagers.

"Daammonn," Emma said with a playfully exaggerated whine.

"What? Am I bothering you?" He said with a bratty smirk.

She just rolled her eyes, shook her head, smiled and finished watching the movie.

**MMM**

Simone walked downstairs wearing a long, black layered ruffled tank top which held a bit of a flow at the end. Underneath she wore very short, stretch denim black, corset front shorts; dark gray knee high socks with a satin black bow on the side and 4 inch ankle high platforms. They were black suede on the front and heel, the rest was clear. To set off the dark gray she matched her knee socks with her head band. She noticed Finn on the couch trying to maneuver his way around the internet on the iPad Klaus had bought him as well as the rest of his siblings.

"Where is everyone? It's so quiet," Simone asked as she approached her most conservative brother.

"Elijah took the twins for a driving lesson and I believe Klaus is in the library."

Finn looked up from the screen and took instant notice in what Simone was wearing. He looked her up and down and gave her a crooked smile.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"How do I do what?"

"How do you manage to wear 95% black, have a pierced nose, a tattoo and still manage to look absolutely innocent?"

"Be careful Finn," Klaus interrupted, "her horns and black wings are invisible," he teased.

"Funny Nick, soo funny," said Simone in an un-amused tone.

He chuckled, "Yes, I know," he smiled before changing the subject; "anyway, I need you to take this hard copy to the printers and order 500 copies on their finest cardstock."

"Okay, but it's pretty early, are they even open?"

"No, they open in an hour."

"Okay, will do."

"Oh, by the way, since I need your help with planning the party I decided to hire someone that can help get Finn and the twins up to date with the 21st century."

Finn looked over at Klaus and Simone.

"Have you hired someone already?"

"No, I put out an ad last night. I have a few coming over this afternoon to interview. Oh, speaking of interviews; I am also hiring a small staff. I realized with this big of a house and with the six of us living in it, we need one or two people to take care of things around here."

Klaus handed the original invitation to Simone.

"Thank you love," he smiled charmingly showing off his "to-die-for" dimples.

She gave him a warm smile back before he turned and returned to the library. She had some time before she had to leave so she grabbed her own iPad and sat on the same couch as Finn. She watched her brother for a minute. She decided that she wanted to get to know him better and be close to him as she was with Elijah and Klaus. She scooted a little closer to get his reaction. He didn't do anything. She moved a little closer, still no reaction; then without notice she slid underneath his arm and rested her head on his lap. He continued to look at his screen but couldn't help but give a big smile and small chuckle.

"You are pretty slick there, are you comfortable?"

"Yes, quite, thank you."

He let out another chuckle as he moved some of her hair further away from her face.

"Wow."

"Wow what?" Simone asked with concern.

"Your hair is incredibly soft."

"Oh, I condition with an avocado once a week."

"Really? That works?"

"My hair doesn't lie."

Their conversation over beauty tips was interrupted abruptly when Elijah, Kol and Rebekah practically busted through the door. Rebekah whined to Elijah how she thought it was unfair of him to deny her keys to the car.

"Elijah, I have had two days of lessons; I totally know all there is to know about driving. You have to let me drive on my own!"

"It's not going to happen so stop asking."

"But it's not….." Rebekah started to say.

"Rebekah! You're wasting your breath," said Simone telepathically.

She looked around a moment before finding her little sister with Finn. She looked over the couch and gave her a befuddled look.

"Were you just in my head?" She asked Simone through her thoughts.

"Yes, and trust me when I tell you that you won't get anywhere with Elijah by demanding things from him. Back off for like an hour. Let him cool off and maybe he'll let you go shopping with me later."

"Later? No way, he'll say yes now."

"No he won't," thought Simone as she shook her head.

Finn watched them both in bewilderment as the two seemed to just be staring at one another.

"Watch!" Rebekah then turned to Elijah. "Elijah may I…."

"No! You are not going anywhere today. You will stay in your room until tomorrow morning. You can think about your actions from the past hour. I don't appreciate your lack of respect."

"Elijaaah," Rebekah began to whine.

"Don't start. You can go up to your room on your own or I can send you up with a very red, sore bottom; your choice."

She didn't dare say another word. Kol had told her all about his experience with Klaus. She was going to do her best to avoid the same fate for as long as she could. She stuck out her bottom lip slightly before she made her way up to her room. Half way up she turned and spoke to her sister.

"Simone, please don't go today without me."

"But I already had planned on going today," she answered.

"Plleeaasssse, I'll totally owe you one."

Simone thought about it for a moment then rolled her eyes.

"Fiiinne, but you WILL owe me."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Elijah walked over and looked over the couch onto Simone.

"What did you tell her?

"I was just trying to give her some sisterly advice. She obviously didn't take it."

"What am I missing here?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I have the ability to communicate with someone I focus my attention on telepathically."

"I see, that must come in handy sometimes," Finn smiled.

"Yes, on occasion."

**MMM**

Klaus made a quick decision on who he found to be the perfect match for their house staff. He found a local werewolf whom he turned into a hybrid and his personal assistant. The rest of the staff he kept human; two maids, two gardeners and a pool boy, all of which lived in their homes with the exception of the personal assistant, Blain, he was to move in and be on demand 24 hours a day. The staff of six was each standing shoulder to shoulder as they met the rest of the Mikaelson family.

"These are my brother's, Elijah, Finn and Kol," he turned to Kol, "are the girls still out?"

Before he could answer they heard Simone's BMW pull up quickly and stop abruptly. Rebekah and Simone were arguing. Their hands were overloaded with bags and bags of clothes along with their evening dresses for the party. They stopped in front of the door to try and finish their fight before entering.

"Seriously, what is your damn problem Rebekah! You were so rude to Emma, she was nothing but nice to you."

"No she wasn't! She totally ignored me and talked to you the whole time!"

"What? Oh my God, you are so delusional! Every time she tried to talk to you, you totally snubbed her. What was she supposed to do?"

"No way! She ignored me and why are you defending her? I'm your sister!"

"What! You are seriously crazy in the head!"

The door suddenly opened. Simone and Rebekah turned to see Klaus and Elijah, both displaying a look of how displeased they were.

"Do you two really have to argue outside where everyone can hear you?" Klaus asked.

"No, we don't and as far as I am concerned my life was so much better off when I didn't have a sister in it!"

Her words hurt Rebekah deeply and Simone knew it the second she finished her sentence. She didn't mean it.

"Rebekah, I'm sorry. I…"

"Save your pathetic apology. I don't need your pity!"

Rebekah spurted out her angry words then quickly walked in, surpassing their brothers and going straight to her room.

"AHhhh, did you see that? I tried to apologize and she won't let me. Fine! If she wants to be miserable forever so be it!"

"Why can't you two just get along?" Asked Elijah with a sigh.

"She's impossible!"

Simone walked in with her hands full; she laid all of her bags down by the door to gather them later.

"Okay, I'll have a talk with her," said Klaus, "right now I'm talking with you. Please try harder to get along."

Simone rolled her eyes slightly and took a deep breath.

"I'll think about it," she said with a huff but then gave her brother a sideways smirk.

"Thank you baby doll," said Klaus before he gave her a kiss on her head. "Now, let me introduce you."

The three walked over and Klaus introduced Blain and the others to Simone. Blain was absolutely awe struck when he met her. She knew it too and took full advantage.

"It's nice to meet all of you," she smiled then turned to Blain," would you please take my bags up to my room? Fifth door down on the right from the top of the stairs," she asked with a simple bat of her eyes.

"Simone, he isn't on payroll yet," said Klaus.

"Oh, I don't mind sir," he smiled, "it would be my pleasure."

Klaus threw up his hands wondering why he was surprised in the least.

"Alright then, the rest of you, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

They all smiled and nodded and made their way out.

**MMM**

Blain gathered all the bags and effortlessly made his way up to Simone's bedroom. He was taken back for a minute by the extravagance of it all. The room was painted a deep purple with black trim. There was a massive poster bed with several plush pillows and a black satin comforter. There was a fireplace, black and crystal chandelier, and huge patio doors that looked out over the pool and further into the forest. It was a room designed for a princess.

Blain sat the bags down then walked back downstairs.

"You have a truly beautiful room, did you design it yourself?" Blain asked Simone.

She smiled, "no, Nick did actually."

"That makes sense."

"How is that?" Klaus asked.

"The fine detail put in everything from the bed to the trim around the fireplace. It shows how much she means to you," he said with a genuine smile.

"Or how spoiled she is," Kol smirked.

Simone stuck her tongue out at Kol. He reciprocated.

"Alright, don't the two of you start," warned Finn.

Kol and Simone were both surprised to get any sort of warning from their most reserved brother; neither wanted to test him at that moment.

"Sorry," they both replied in unison.

Finn gave them an appreciated nod and put his attention back to Blain.

"Well, if there isn't anything else, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, that will be all Blain, thank you," answered Klaus.

**MMM**

It was the morning of the party. Klaus had Blain running last minute errands and everyone else had their list of things to do. Rebekah and Simone were getting ready to head out the door.

"Where are you two off to?" Elijah asked.

"We have hair appointments," Simone answered.

"Yes, and again, _why_ does Emma have to join us?"

Before Simone could answer Elijah stepped in.

"Rebekah, you are to be cordial to Emma. If I hear otherwise, you _will_ be punished. I have had enough of your whining this week."

She was about to roll her eyes but found Elijah suddenly in front of her. Her face was being held by his hand and forced to look at him directly.

"Go ahead and roll those eyes little girl, and _watch _what happens."

She didn't move, she didn't roll her eyes. He stared at her for a moment; when he realized she had submitted, he let go of his grip. He then took a deep breath and relaxed. He moved her hair behind her ears.

"Please, just behave," he told her.

She wasn't sure what to do or what he would do.

"Okay," she answered softly.

**MMM**

The girls were on their way to Emma's house to pick her up.

"He wouldn't really spank me, would he?" Rebekah asked concerned.

"What? Ohh no, he is just bluffing," Simone lied.

She knew perfectly well that without a doubt Elijah's word was gold. Any threat or warning he verbalized, he would always follow through.

"He spanked you though."

"Oh, yeah, but you know, he and I have lived together much longer. He wouldn't do that to you."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Rebekah looked out the window as Simone just rolled her eyes in disbelief that she actually believed her.

"Well, it serves her right," Simone thought to herself.

**MMM**

Emma walked in the house with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Damon asked.

"It's Simone's sister, Rebekah. She is just so incredibly mean!"

Emma started crying a little harder.

"What did she do?"

"She just treated me like low class and even told me she wished Nick never helped bring me back," Emma cried.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm going to call one of her brother's right now and get this settled, okay?" Damon said sweetly.

Sniffle, sniffle, "okay."

Damon kissed Emma then took out his phone and dialed the first number he found, Elijah's.

**MMM**

Emma wiped her tears then went up to her room, texting Simone on her way.

"Your plan so far is working perfectly; my brother is calling Elijah right now."

"Perfect!" It serves Rebekah right for being so mean to you. See, we could have kicked her ass ourselves but then we would have gotten in trouble as well. This way justice is truly served."

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel a little guilty," confessed Emma.

"Why? Most of everything she said was all her."

"Really? But, you manipulated her thoughts."

"Sure, a tad but only one or two comments; she added on to them herself."

"Okay then, I guess she does deserve it then."

"She really does! She has been a bitch all week and she has no reason to be so mean to you."

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight!"

**MMM**

Simone and Rebekah walked in quietly as neither was speaking to one another. Elijah had his phone in his hand and just put it away.

"Rebekah Ann, you are in big trouble young lady!" Elijah stated sternly.

"What did I do?" She tried to act innocently.

"I just spoke with Damon Salvatore. Apparently, you were very cruel to Emma, she walked in just crying. That's pretty bad."

"But I…I"

Rebekah looked at Simone confused. She was trying to figure out what it was that even triggered her anger towards Emma. She couldn't remember and the tears began to swell.

"Go up to your room and wait for me," Elijah ordered.

She looked over at Simone again then Elijah before running up to her room crying.

"Simone, come here."

She kept her cool and walked over to her big brother. She looked up at him; he was a good nine inches taller than she. He looked at her directly and seriously.

"If I find out that you had anything to do with how the events took place today, you, little girl will be in very, very big trouble. If you confess now, I will reduce your punishment; now, do you have anything to confess?"

"No, I have nothing to confess," she answered coolly.

He searched her eyes. She was so calm and collected. He sighed deeply.

"Alright then…"

Elijah was dubious but his baby sister appeared to be innocent. He went upstairs to the sister he knew without a doubt was guilty.

Simone turned and immediately was blocked by Finn who was a good 11 inches taller. He stood there and looked down at her with his arms crossed. He didn't say a word. He did though look at her in a way that she knew he knew she wasn't innocent. He didn't have proof though. She just nervously smiled at him and walked around him to join the one brother that was too busy to pay detailed attention to her mischiefness; Klaus.


	8. The Party part 1 chap 8

Elijah was dubious but his baby sister appeared to be innocent. He went upstairs to the sister he knew without a doubt was guilty.

Simone turned and immediately was blocked by Finn who was a good 11 inches taller. He stood there and looked down at her with his arms crossed. He didn't say a word. He did though look at her in a way that she knew he knew she wasn't innocent. He didn't have proof though. She just nervously smiled at him and walked around him to join the one brother that was too busy to pay detailed attention to her mischiefness; Klaus.

**The Party (part 1)**

Simone walked over and stood by Klaus who was on the phone with the caterer. He was listening to her go over the "to do" list. He smiled warmly at Simone and made a gesture to how pretty he thought her huge loose curls were. He then gave her a slight pinch on her chin with a wink before he headed into the kitchen to check over a few more things. She let out a sigh as she her guilt was starting to kick in.

**MMM**

Elijah hated being in the position of having to punish his youngest siblings. He took a deep breath and knocked on Rebekah's bedroom door.

"Come in," she answered somberly.

He walked in and couldn't help but take notice that her room was just as extravagant as their sister. Kol claimed Simone was the spoiled one; but, from where Elijah stood it looked as if both sisters were. She had a massive round shaped bed. Her bedroom colors were hot pink and black. The wall behind her bed was painted with a full solid version of New York City. She too had a fireplace and chandelier to add that extra special feminine elegance; and just like Simone, an extensive walk in closet with an automatic rotating shoe rack. Elijah shook his head in order for him to focus back on the main reason he walked in. He sat down next to the teary eyed blond.

"Rebekah, why didn't you behave today? I gave you full warning this morning what would happen if you didn't."

"Honestly Elijah, I…I really don't know what happened. I mean I admit I was rude to Emma the other day; but, today, I really did start my day off trying to be affable."

"Well, we know how well that turned out don't we?" He rhetorically asked with the raise of his eyebrow.

"Yes sir," Rebekah replied as she looked at her hands nervously tugging at her jeans.

"I have to admit though, aside from today, you have been asking for this all week. You have been snappy and whiney far beyond my realm of patients. I have been letting you get away with it as I know for a few centuries being with Niklaus, he never really punished you; but things are different now. He told me that many, many times you were in dire need of a firm hand. He regrets that he didn't properly raise you and Kol in the past; but, that was the past, this is now."

Rebekah looked up and gave direct eye contact with her sorrowful big brown eyes.

"Please Elijah; may I have one more chance?"

"I'm sorry, no. Now please get up and stand in front of me."

She was shaking noticeably as she stood in front of her big brother. Her deep distress did not go unnoticed. He took her hands first in his and looked up at her.

"Sweetheart, I am aware that it will take some time for us to get the bond back that we once had when we were human; but, I hope you remember I have never been an abusive man. Yes, the spanking _will _hurt but I promise you I would never take it too far. I'm doing this because I love you," he paused to study her body language; she seemed to relax a bit. "Do you trust me?"

She wiped a tear away and shook her head yes. With that, he pulled down her jeans, while leaving her white lacey low cut panties on. He placed her over his lap and positioned her as comfortable as possible.

"I'm going to spank you for only two minutes with just my hand; one minute for being undeservingly mean to Emma; and another minute for all of your whining and snappy tone throughout the week. Do you understand?"

"Ye, yes sir….sniffle, sniffle"

He began the spanking and Rebekah was truly surprised by just how much it hurt from his hand. She tried hard to not sob like a baby but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.

**MMM**

Simone heard Rebekah crying and walked outside to try and muffle the sound. It didn't help much. She could tell her sister was truly sorry and her guilt grew deeper. Tears fled from her eyes for her.

Finn watched his sister through the glass etched patio doors. He was truly impressed with her mastery of manipulation but knew it would need to be kept under control. She paced around in the front driveway wearing a short, white Chanel, poofy bottomed sundress. With her loose flowing curls she truly looked like an angel. Finn knew better. He walked out and over to her. She turned to him crying. He didn't say anything. He walked right up to her and wiped her tears away. He kissed her forehead then took her hand into his and walked towards the garden. He continued to stay quiet; just waiting for her to open up and talk to him. It didn't take long.

"Finn, I did something mean…really mean."

He softly rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"I'm listening."

"Well, at the salon Rebekah actually was behaving herself; but, I was still upset with her for the way she treated Emma the other day and the way she has been bitching all week about everything. I knew Elijah gave her a warning so I took advantage."

"I see and how did you do that?"

"I messed with her mind a bit. I mean they were her own thoughts and all but instead of keeping them to herself I got her to speak her mind..out loud…towards Emma. I'm a horrible person aren't I?"

Finn smirked, "No, you are not a horrible person. You may bit of a brat sometimes but you are not horrible."

Simone hesitated but finally got the question out, "are you going to spank me now?"

He stopped and looked at her directly.

"No, I'm going to leave the spanking up to Elijah and Nick for as long as I can; but, young lady, that doesn't mean you can test my patients, is that understood?"

"Yes," she smiled graciously, "I understand."

"Good; alright, go upstairs and wait for Elijah. You better tell him everything you just told me."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, go on."

**MMM**

Rebekah was gripping tight onto her brother's leg in agony. She was sobbing and sobbing. It really hurt but what made her cry the most was the vulnerability she felt and the disappointment she caused. Her bottom was a dark shade of red. Her panties didn't hide much.

"Elijah! Elijah please stop; I'm so sorry!" She cried uncontrollably.

**MMM**

Simone sat on top of the stairs waiting for Elijah. She couldn't stop moving her leg up and down as she anticipated her soon-to-be fate. Kol walked out of his bedroom and sat next to her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked genuinely.

"Not really. I'm partially to blame for why Rebekah is in trouble right now. I was feeling guilty and confessed everything to Finn; now Finn is making me confess to Elijah."

"Ahh, sorry, anything I can do to help?"

She smiled at the youngest of her older brothers, "you can keep me company until I have to face my doom."

Kol chuckled, "Okay, I can do that."

**MMM**

Rebekah had taken her jeans off and simply grabbed a blanket off her bed and laid it over her lap as she cried on Elijah's shoulder. Elijah knew it would take some time as it was her first real punishment close to 1000 years. He was patient with her and rocked her gently. Rebekah couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe and secure. She was perplexed as she thought to herself, "How can my bottom feel as if it were on fire; but I feel truly loved and cared for?"

Elijah adjusted Rebekah so they could see eye to eye.

"Are you okay?" You're awfully quiet."

She sniffled and wiped a few tears away.

"Yes, I'm actually good…I think?"

"You think?" Elijah asked with the lift of his eyebrow and a warm smile.

Rebekah giggled a little. "No, I am. I'm good."

"Okay then," he kissed her on the head then stood up with her and placed her down on her bed, "I love you," he smiled then turned to walk out.

"Wait!"

Elijah turned around, "yes?"

"What now? Do I have to stay in my room the rest of the day or?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, no, the slate is clean. You are no longer in trouble."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

Elijah turned again to leave.

"Elijah,"

He turned around again, "Yes Rebekah?"

"I love you too."

He gave her a warm smile and wink then left her alone to rest.

**MMM**

Elijah shut the bedroom door behind him and headed towards the stairs where he found Kol and Simone.

"What are you two doing?"

"I was just keeping Simone company until you showed up."

Kol stood up.

"Good luck baby sister."

He trotted downstairs to look for Klaus and to see if he could help in anyway.

"What did Kol mean by wishing you good luck?"

She sighed, "I do have a confession."

"I see, okay. Is it the kind of confession you should tell me in your bedroom because that is where we will most likely end up?"

"Ugh….yeess."

"Alright then, after you."

Simone walked slowly to her room.

"Come on now, I know you can move much faster than this."

Once inside her room, Elijah shut the door behind him.

"Okay, let's have it."

Simone told Elijah everything she told Finn. Once she finished she just looked up at him and waited. He was clearly thinking about how she should be punished.

"Alright, this is how I see it. There is no doubt in my mind that Rebekah did deserve the spanking she received. However, the fact that you purposely manipulated her thoughts in order for her to act out was very wrong; and even though it was a little late, you still did confess. I'm only going to give you ten lashes from my belt."

Ten may not sound like a lot but Simone knew it would be a very hard ten. A hard ten from a vampire was about the equivalent to 75 from a human. Her tears instantly came back but she didn't fight it; she just wanted it over with. Elijah placed two of her pillows down in the middle of her bed. She positioned herself so her bottom was in perfect alignment as the prime target. He lifted her dress up and pulled her light blue frilly panties down to the middle of her thighs. Unlike Rebekah, Simone knew exactly what to expect. She clinched onto her pillows in preparation of her brother's belt. He took it off and folded it once. He placed his left hand on the small of her back and made sure she was in the proper position before he began; once everything was lined up the first lash of the belt wailed down on her perfect, round, firm, vulnerable bottom. She held on to the pillows and clinched her teeth as Elijah continued to give her all ten without any pause. The last one came down and it was the hardest. She let out a scream followed by a floodgate of tears.

Elijah pulled her panties back in place and moved her dress back as he sat down on the bed and helped guide the sobbing child up off the pillows. She began to settle down the instant he put his arms around her. It was always at that moment she felt closest to him emotionally. He hugged her tight then loosened his grip in order to talk to her face to face.

"Alright, I'm going to help Niklaus. Any other last minute confessions before I leave?" He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, I promise, that was it," she smiled back.

He kissed her on the bridge of her nose.

"I love you princess."

She smiled and mouthed "love you too."

Elijah left the room and closed the door behind him. Simone rubbed her poor tender bottom. She let out a sigh as she knew she needed to make things right with Rebekah. She carefully got off of her bed and walked to her sister's bedroom door.

Knock, Knock…

**To be continued…..**


	9. The Party part 2 chap 9

Elijah left the room and closed the door behind him. Simone rubbed her poor tender bottom. She let out a sigh as she knew she needed to make things right with Rebekah. She carefully got off of her bed and walked to her sister's bedroom door.

Knock, Knock…

**The Party (part 2)**

"Come in."

Simone took a deep breath and opened the door. She poked her head through the door first.

"Hi, umm, can we talk?"

"I guess so."

She walked in and got onto the bed where she imitated Rebekah's position. She lay next to her sister on her stomach.

"How do you feel?"

"I've been better. I tried putting my jeans back on and couldn't. These shorts were the softest against my skin. You know our brother is a lot stronger then he appears. I think he hides his muscles purposely under those suits to throw people off."

Simone couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I know," she paused and smiled then frowned, "Rebekah, I need to confess something."

"Okkaayy, I'm listening," she replied suspiciously.

"You know that little trick I told you I can do with my mind?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Weelll, I," she paused long enough to get out of arms reach, "I sorta manipulated your thoughts into having you speak them out loud. Which as you know is how this all got started. You hurt Emma's feelings, Emma cried on Damon's shoulder and in turn Damon called Elijah."

Simone would never confess to anyone that Emma was in on it. That would be a secret she had no problem keeping to herself.

"You little bitch!"

Rebekah quickly got off her bed.

"I just got the spanking of my lifetime because you forced me to speak my thoughts!"

"Well, it's not like you are completely innocent. You have been a bit of a bitch yourself this week; and that was ALL on your own!"

Rebekah let out a half scream half growl and plunged herself onto Simone; knocking her against one of the dressers. Simone retaliated and threw her off and she flew past her bed and into the wall. She left quite a dent.

"Oooo, Nick is going to kill you for that!" Rebekah remarked snidely.

"No, he won't! You are the one who started this in the first place! I was trying to apologize."

Rebekah was standing in front of her little sister in less than a second. She shoved her but not very hard. It was just enough to annoy her. It worked. Simone growled and pushed back.

"Don't push me!" Rebekah yelled.

"Then don't push me!"

The two girls found themselves in a common "cat fight." Neither really hurting the other too much; but, were indeed causing a huge mess and taking out their frustrations. They were grabbing at each other's hair, digging their nails in each other's arms but, both resisting the temptation to bite the other. Each taking turns flipping each other over and punching each other in the arms. They both had the decency to avoid each other's faces so not to mess up their recent makeover.

Suddenly, Simone was being pulled off of Rebekah by Klaus; but, Rebekah had a hold of the neck line on her dress and ripped it in half exposing her black satin bra. Elijah picked Rebekah up and was holding her back.

"You ripped my dress!" Simone yelled in fury.

"Ohh you poor little princess, now you only have 4,99**9** dresses left to choose from. I'm sooooooo sorry," she mocked.

"Stop it right this instant!" Klaus demanded, "Have you two lost your bloody minds?

"Seriously! I just punished both of you not 30 minutes ago. Look at this room!" Elijah said in frustration.

Both girls became silent and looked around. The room was in shambles but nothing too damaging. Simone then looked across at her sister and noticed her once perfectly styled hair was now a crazy mess. She instantly thought about her own hair and ran to a mirror. Rebekah followed. They were flabbergasted for a few moments by what their reflections revealed; but, then without notice, both girls burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, Rebekah, your hair looks like a rat ran through it, had babies and left," she said through laughter.

"And yours dear sister looks like a plate of spaghetti and meat balls gone terribly wrong."

Both girls couldn't stop laughing. Neither Klaus nor Elijah were sure what to do at this point. They looked at each other in wonderment. The laughter started to calm down. The two girls looked at each other and attempted to help one another with their hair; but, knew they would both need professional help. They looked at each other, Simon bit the side of her bottom lip and Rebekah wrinkled up her eyebrows in question. They turned around, held each other's hand and stepped directly in front of their two oldest brothers.

"We are so, very sorry," Simone started.

"Yes, very."

"I'll pay to have her room fixed," added Simone.

"You have money of your own?" Elijah asked.

"Mmm, a little."

"From?"

She looked at Klaus then back over at Elijah.

"It's from a little modeling job I did in Spain."

"Spain? Again with Spain? Honestly, one of you has to tell me what happened."

"In due time dear brother, in due time," said Klaus.

Klaus then looked at Simone and gave her the "I can't believe you brought that up" look. She sighed.

"Anyway, I'll have it fixed. In the meantime, may Rebekah and I please go back to the salon?"

"Yes, please. We PROMISE we will both behave," Rebekah added.

"I don't know, I would say no but if it's okay with Elijah, it's okay with me."

The girls looked at Elijah and both gave their sweetest faces. He wanted to be furious with them but the fact that they seemed to have made up and they both _looked_ so sweet and innocent. It reminded him of when they were five and six years old. Elijah was 21 and Klaus was 23.

**MMM**

Little Rebekah and Simone were walking hand in hand, both giggling and carefree. They turned a corner from a row of rose bushes and ran into Elijah and Klaus.

"There you two are. Didn't mother tell both of you to stay close?"

"We didn't go faw," said Simone having trouble pronouncing her R's.

"Where were you?" Klaus asked.

"Picking cherries and eating them," little Rebekah answered.

"I see, that is a bit far from here isn't it?" Klaus asked.

Rebekah looked at her little sister then both girls with innocent wide eyes looked up at their brothers.

"Please don't tell Mother," Rebekah pleaded for them both.

"I don't know, I think we should but if Elijah won't then I won't…Elijah?"

**MMM**

"Elijah? Elijah?" Klaus repeated.

"Oh, umm, sure, it's fine with me."

Both girls smiled widely. They made a plan to quickly change and meet each other downstairs in five minutes. They gave each brother a kiss on the cheek and set out to do what needed to be done. Less than ten minutes later they were gone and driving back to the salon.

"Why did you leave it up to me?" Elijah asked, "I know you really didn't care if they went."

"Because, little brother, you told me that you didn't want to always be the bad guy. I simply gave you the opportunity to balance out being the bad guy from earlier to being the big softy."

Elijah chuckled, "Thank you, I think."

"Sure thing; now please help me finish these last details for the party."

**MMM**

Simone and Rebekah walked out of the Salon for the second time that day.

"Hey, what do you think of picking up Emma on our way home? We can all get ready for the party together," Rebekah suggested.

Simone looked at her sister as if she didn't hear her correctly.

"I'm sorry; did you really just suggest we pick up Emma? I thought you couldn't stand being in the same room with her?"

"I couldn't, before; but, now I realize I was being jealous for no reason. I know now that no matter what we go through we are still sisters. Nothing can take that away from us. I was paranoid, sorry."

Simone gave her sister a huge smile and hug.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too, you know for…."

"I know you are, let's just put it behind us now."

"Sounds good to me. Okay, I'm going to call Emm….."

**MMM**

Stefan answered the door to find Simone and Rebekah on the other side.

"Hey, Emma will be down in a minute," come in."

"Thank you," both girls answered in unison.

A few minutes later Emma walked downstairs with her dress bag and a big tote. Along with her was a girl around the same age of each of them carrying similar items. She was a very pretty girl around the same height as the others but darker complicated. She had dark brown hair with one bright red streak on the right side. Her hair was curled at the ends. She wore black eyeliner around her dark brown eyes and rosy red lipstick on her soft perfect lips.

"Hi, I'm Anna," she said as she held her hand out to Simone first.

Simone and Rebekah both greeted Anna graciously.

"Okay, so are we all ready to go back to our place," Simone asked.

The four girls started to head out the door.

"I'll see you two later at the party," Emma called out to her brothers.

Damon ran down the stairs really fast just to make sure everything seemed to be okay between all the girls. Emma stopped when she saw him run down.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked with a slight annoyed tone in her question.

Damon raised his eyebrow. He didn't have to say a word for Emma to know it meant she better keep a tight lid on any attitude she felt coming through. Her body language told Damon she got the message loud and clear.

"I just wanted to see you off. Have fun getting ready doing you know whatever it is you girls seem to have to do together in order to get dressed."

The four girls giggled as they knew it was clearly a girl thing and enjoyed the idea of mystifying any guy.

"We will. See you later," Emma smiled then gave her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, see you later then."

**MMM**

Four o'clock rang from the town clock when Simone and Rebekah returned home with Emma and Anna. They were giggling as many teenage girls do when they get together. Their hair and makeup was picture perfect. They headed straight up to Simone's room. Before they reached the first steps Blain walked in from the other room. Simone stopped in order to speak to him.

"Blain, hi," she smiled seductively. She looked at him directly in order to get her message through to him without her brothers hearing, "would you be a lamb and bring us each a _**red **_drink?"

Blain looked at her for a moment as if her were in a trance. He quickly pulled himself together in order to answer.

"Yes, I'll be happy to."

"Thank you Blain," said Simone as she followed the other girls upstairs.

**MMM**

The girls were each in Simone's room getting dressed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Simone.

Blain opened the door then carried in four tall glasses of _**red **_drinks. He handed a glass to each girl.

"Thank you Blain," they each said as he passed them out.

"That'll be all, thanks," instructed Rebekah.

He nodded his head with a smile and left.

"Yumm, this is awesome, what's in it?" Emma asked.

"It's a mix of blood and vodka."

"Vodka? Simone, are you crazy?" Rebekah asked in a panic.

"Relax, we're not getting drunk. It's just enough to help us feel good," answered Simone.

"Sounds good to me," said Anna, "I'm a bit nervous about tonight."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a little scared for you," she said to Emma, "what if it doesn't work and everyone freaks out when they see you or something?"

Both Rebekah and Simone laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, it'll work. Nick knows exactly what he is doing," Simone reassured her with the utmost confidence.

"Ooo, look at the time. Its ten minutes to seven, people will be showing up about now," said Emma.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for? Let's get our dresses on," said Simone with a raise of her glass before she finished the last sip.

The four formal dresses were each on the bed. Rebekah put her dress on first. It was black with a red strip around the waist. It was short and bubbled underneath with a halter top and a real diamond broach displayed perfectly in the middle of her cleavage. Emma slipped her dress on next. It too was black and short but it flared out on the bottom. The sleeveless top of the dress had a red overlay. Anna followed and put her dress on next. It was short, black with a little poof on the bottom and with spaghetti straps. The hem of her dress was red as were the straps.

"Okay, Simone, your turn," said Emma.

She slipped on a sweetheart neckline corset; genuine diamond beaded and framed with a hint of black; it was a short fire engine red dress. The bottom was poofy and covered in red authentic feathers. She wore black heels as the other girls wore red. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that these girls shopped together. There was also no doubt for those who knew better that Simone was the "unspoken" leader of the group.

**MMM**

"Elijah, hi," said Damon, "it's 20 after seven, where are the girls?"

"Good question, many of the guests have already arrived. I'll go to see what is keeping them."

Elijah was about to head up the stairs when the four girls stepped out of the room. Each wearing their masquerade masks. The Salvatore brothers, the Mikaelson brothers along with Jeremy, Jared, Tyler, Matt, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and many other guests, were chatting amongst themselves at the bottom of the stairway. Once Simone placed her foot on the first step the girls caught everyone's attention. For a moment everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the four young women elegantly glide down the stairs. Damon was standing near Finn, Klaus and Elijah.

"Is it just me or does looking at those four just have trouble written all over them?"

"Oh yes," the three Mikaelson brothers agreed.

"With a capital T," Elijah added.

"Wow, I know that is Emma and Anna," said Tyler just loud enough for those standing right next to him to hear, "but, who is that gorgeous girl in red?"

"Yeah I don't know but the blond is pretty damn hot too," Matt added.

Kol stepped forward with a very sour look on his face aimed directly at them.

"The girl in red is my baby sister and the blond is my twin sister. You best keep your filthy hands away from both of them if you don't want your teeth knocked in."

"Kol!" Klaus warned, "behave."

"But…."

"I mean it, _**don't**_ test me."

Kol let out a bit of a huff but backed off as ordered. The girls made it to the bottom of the steps. Many people, (especially men), went up to introduce themselves. Jared stood next to Anna and kept her close.

"You look absolutely amazing tonight you know," whispered Jared.

"Thank you, you look pretty sexy in that tuxedo yourself."

Emma was getting several strange looks. They were looking at her as if they believed they knew her but her mask did a good job of keeping the mystery alive.

Damon, Stefan and Jeremy wanted to hug Emma and tell her how beautiful she was. They didn't want to be the reason for a million questions so they stayed their distance until it was safe.

It was a quarter to eight and everyone who was invited had arrived. Klaus nodded to Blain that it was time to hand out the champaign. The servers brought around a glass for everyone. Once everyone had a glass Klaus and his siblings walked half-way up the stairs to introduce themselves. Klaus spoke. Everyone was silent.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our little housewarming. You have a very beautiful and charming town. We look forward to meeting each and every one of you," he rose his glass, "here is to new friendships and new beginnings."

"Here! Here!" The crowd responded.

Everyone took a drink and as they did Klaus threw in another announcement.

"Emma Salvatore is alive and well and you never attended her funeral."

He said casually but effectively. He nodded over to her as if to say it was done. Emma felt nervous but decided to have faith and test it. She walked over to Jeremy and kissed him softly on the lips. Not one person gasped as the town knew Jeremy and Emma were dating; and only if they thought Jeremy was kissing another girl so quickly after Emma's death, would anyone bother to take notice.

"I think it worked!" Emma whispered just loud enough for her brothers to hear.

"Me too," said Stefan.

"Now that I can talk to you without drawing suspicion I just have to let you know that you look truly beautiful tonight," said Jeremy and kissed her again.

"He's right," Damon added, "beautiful."

"Oh, and so every other day I'm ugly?"

Emma asked in a serious tone. They all looked at her with a surprised look, not sure how to respond at first.

"We never…"

"Ha ha, gotcha!" Emma said with a huge smile that ran ear to ear.

**MMM**

Simone looked at Rebekah and Kol.

"Are you two just as bored as I am?"

"Yes," they both replied at once.

Simone nodded her head and walked over to Klaus who was mingling and chatting and being ever so charming. She wrapped her arm around his. He knew it was her settle way of letting him know she needed to talk to him.

"Hello," she smiled graciously, "I'm Simone."

"Hello, I'm Mayor Lockwood."

Tyler decided to take the moment and quickly stood next to his mother.

"Oh, and this is Tyler, my son," she paused for a moment, "and Tyler, this is Simone. She and her other sister and brother, Rebekah and Kol will be attending the same school next week."

"That's great. I'll be more than happy to show you around. Umm, I mean all of you around," he smiled sweetly."

"Wonderful, I, I mean we will have to take you up on that," she responded as she returned the sweet smile.

Klaus noticed the two just staring at each other and decided to break the moment.

"Sweetheart, was there something you needed?"

"Needed?" She thought for a moment then looked up at her brother, "oh yes, would it be possible to have the band play something we can actually dance to? Pretty please."

"I don't know princess."

Mayor Lockwood saw the look on Simone's face.

"Well, I don't know about you Niklaus but I think I'm actually in the mood to dance a bit myself."

Simone looked at her and gave her the biggest smile. She wasn't used to women being on her side. Girls her own age, yes; but, women over the age of 30 generally figured she was nothing more than a trouble maker and husband stealer and wanted nothing to do with her. Her ravishing beauty was a gift as much as it was a curse.

**MMM**

The next couple of hours every one danced, drank, ate, laughed and enjoyed every single minute. Simone was flirting with Tyler and Matt. She was attempting to show her older sister how to be charming over pouty. Rebekah eventually took the hint and started flirting with Matt herself. Kol wasn't thrilled in any way but knew he had no choice but to behave if he were to avoid landing himself over Klaus's lap again.

Most of the guests have left. Bonnie walked over.

"Excuse me, Simone; may I talk to you for one moment?"

"Sure," she smiled, "excuse me"

She and Bonnie walked in an area that gave them some privacy but still kept themselves in site.

"I just wanted to say that I have to leave but I needed to give you something first."

"Oh?"

Bonnie took out an envelope that read Simone Mikaelson on the front.

"It's really strange but today I was walking by a few books in my room and I just had this strong feeling to open one of them. When I did, I found this."

She handed the envelope to her.

"I have no idea where it came from but someone really wants to get a hold of you."

Simone took the envelope and looked at the writing, it was familiar.

"Thank you."

"Sure, and it was a really great party."

"Thanks, my brother Nick worked the hardest on it."

Bonnie smiled and turned to head out the door. Simone was hesitant but opened the envelope. Inside was a letter. She began reading it. She read it quickly and suddenly felt very ill. She covered her mouth to muffle her crying. Elijah ran by her side.

"Simone, what's wrong?"

She couldn't speak. She just looked at him with the saddest eyes he has ever seen from her since they were human.

"Princess, what is it? Please tell me."

She handed him the letter and ran outside. It was starting to rain. Elijah read the letter quickly. He was in shock and too felt suddenly ill. He knew he had to go after Simone. He handed the letter to Klaus.

"You need to read this but for now, please don't share it with anyone."

"Sure, whatever you say," he answered genuinely.

Elijah made his way out the door and found the rain had picked up rather heavy. Klaus read the letter and before he finished, tears were running down his face. Finn walked over.

"What is going on?" Finn asked impatiently.

He looked up from the letter.

"I'm sorry; I promised I wouldn't say anything to anyone. I have to talk with Elijah and Simone first."

He wiped away his tears and ran upstairs. At this time only the Salvatore's, Elena, Tyler and Matt remained.

Thirty minutes later Elijah had returned with Simone. He was carrying her in front of him as she straddled his waste and rested her head on his shoulder. She was still crying. Her hair, her dress, her makeup, ruined from the tears and the rain; but she did not care. Elijah comforted her as best as he could and walked her upstairs to her bedroom.

"She looks so devastated. I feel horrible for her," said Emma.

"I really wish I knew what was going on," added Kol.

Rebekah walked over to the group holding the envelope in her hand.

"Simone must have dropped this," she said as she showed everyone.

"That writing looks familiar but I can't quite place it," said Finn.

"I can," said Rebekah, "its Mother's."

**XXX**

**Don't worry, it'll all be explained in the next chapter. Thank you as always for reading and for your awesome reviews. It always makes my day and brings me inspiration to continue, thank you. XOXO**


	10. Skeletons Out from the Closet chap 10

**Thirty minutes later Elijah had returned with Simone. He was carrying her in front of him as she straddled his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She was still crying. Her hair, her dress, her makeup, ruined from the tears and the rain; but she did not care. Elijah comforted her as best as he could and walked her upstairs to her bedroom. **

"**She looks so devastated. I feel horrible for her," said Emma.**

"**I really wish I knew what was going on," added Kol.**

**Rebekah walked over to the group holding the envelope in her hand. **

"**Simone must have dropped this," she said as she showed everyone.**

"**That writing looks familiar but I can't quite place it," said Finn.**

"**I can," said Rebekah, "its Mother's." **

**(WARNING: MENTION OF SEXUAL ABUSE)**

**Skeletons out from the Closet**

Kol was concerned about Simone but also watching over Rebekah. He didn't like how Matt kept eyeing her.

"Well, it's getting late, I should go," said Matt, "thank you for having me."

"Wait," said Kol, "before you go, I couldn't help but over-hear you talking earlier about you loving classic cars?"

"Yes, that's true, I do."

"How about on your way out, we take a detour? I would love to show you Nick's 1963 Aston Martin DB5."

"The DB5, Yeah, I would love to check it out!"

Finn eyeballed his little brother, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Great, follow me this way," said Kol with a sly smile.

Matt waved good-bye and gave an extra smile and squeeze of the hand to Rebekah. It did not go unseen by Kol. He kept on his game face and led Matt out to the garage.

"Here it is," said Kol as he opened the massive door to one of the three garages.

They both walked in, Kol turned on the light and there it was, a silver, 1963 Aston Martin.

"Wow, she is a beauty," exclaimed Matt.

"Yes, she is. Not much unlike my sister, Rebekah."

"Umm, yes, Rebekah is very, very pretty," Matt smiled.

Kol dropped his smile and let his true feelings be shown.

"You are to stay away from her," demanded Kol.

"I'll stay away if and only if she tells me so."

"I'm not joking, don't even think of asking her out, or else."

"Or else what? You're going to bite me?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"Testing me, are you? Not very smart."

Kol sped over to Matt and began to twist his arm behind his back. Matt tried to break loose but was no match against the vampire.

"Kol!"

Kol stopped immediately and let go of Matt. Finn was by Matt's side quickly. Kol started to walk away.

"I don't think so young man. You stay right there!"

"Finn! Come on, we were just playing around, no harm done."

"Nice try Kol but I know better," Finn then turned to Matt, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Go home and put some ice on it. Let me know if it's not better by tomorrow. I may be able to help you feel better if needed."

"Okay, thank you."

"Please go home and rest and don't worry; Kol will be punished for what he did to you."

"Umm, okay."

Matt wasn't sure how to reply to that kind of information. He gave a small smile to Finn, glared at Kol then went off to his car to drive home. Once Matt was gone, Kol spoke up.

"What are you going to do, tell Elijah or Nick what I did?" He asked bitterly.

"No, I'm going to handle it myself."

"I thought you weren't into corporal punishment?"

"Neither did I but after the way you acted tonight and knowing it was only a little over a week ago when Niklaus spanked you; I can't help but think it's what you especially need."

Kol became very fidgety.

"Finn, I'm sorry. I just didn't like the way he kept looking at Rebekah."

"Kol, Matt is a good kid and he was more than a gentleman tonight, especially around Rebekah. Elijah, Nick nor I are crazy about boys tripping over their feet around our sisters but it is what it is. They are truly beautiful girls and if you can't accept that, you will only make yourself miserable."

"So, what you're saying is I should just stand there and let guys just do as they please around them?"

"No, of course not; if anyone over stepped the line then that is the time you would intervene; but, not until then. You have to let Simone and Rebekah make their own decisions when it comes to boys. As brothers, we just have to be there for them and protect them; but not overly."

"Okay, I guess you're right. Can I go now?"

Finn chuckled, "Oh no, I am not even near finished with you. If I hadn't of walked out here to check on you, you would have broken his arm."

"Look, I'm sorry; I will watch my temper in the future."

"Well, I just want to make sure of that. I want you to go and find a switch then bring it back here."

"A switch? Fiiinnn, please."

"Now Kol."

Kol simply looked at him with a bit of anger; but, quickly realized he was only getting himself in deeper trouble when Finn gave him the you better move or else look. He sped off to look for a switch.

Less than five minutes later Kol had returned and hesitantly handed the switch over to his older brother. Finn took it from him.

"Take off your jacket and pull down your trousers and briefs."

Kol shot his brother a pair of really sad puppy dog eyes; but Finn was immune.

"Now Kol, I'm losing my patience with you."

Kol gave up hope that he was going to get out of his punishment. He took off his tuxedo jacket and laid it nicely over the hood of the car. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and Finn had enough of his little brother taking his sweet time. He sped to his side, dropped his pants and underwear, bent him over his arm and began spanking his bare, vulnerable bottom with his hand.

"Ahhhh, FINN! Bloody hell! I'm SORRY!"

"This is only the beginning baby brother. You could have broken Matt's arm; that is **absolutely** **unacceptable!"**

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK….

**MMM**

Klaus knocked on Simone's bedroom door.

"Come in," said Elijah.

He walked in and sat down next to Elijah who was still holding Simone in his arms, rocking her, doing all he could to comfort her. Klaus took her hand in his and gave her a sympathetic small smile. He wiped some tears away with his other hand.

"Can I get you anything Princess?" Klaus asked.

Simone lifted her head from Elijah's shoulder and wiped her teary eyes.

"No thanks, I think I want to just take a shower and be alone for a bit, is that okay?"

"Of course," they both answered.

Simone stood up and gave each of her brothers a quick peck on the lips and a small smile. They both stood up along with her.

"Oh, do me a favor and please fill Finn, Kol and Rebekah in or let them read the letter; I don't think I want to explain it 3x and I think they deserve to know."

"Sure thing Princess," Klaus answered.

She gave them both a nod then walked to her private bathroom; throwing off her shoes and any other accessories she was wearing along the way. She shut the door behind her and turned on the water to warm up.

**MMM**

"Did you know about any of this?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"I knew what the bastard did to her but I didn't know about the other."

"You knew and didn't kill him on the spot?"

"I knew close to 20 years later. She had a lot of "daddy" issues in the beginning. It took a bit of time but she finally broke down and told me. She has been in therapy off and on throughout the years. Now, with this new bit of information; well, we just have to make sure not to treat her differently."

"Well, we will love Simone the same of course, but I can't continue to treat her exactly the same, not now. Now, she has an option," said Klaus.

**MMM**

Kol was bent over the beautiful and elegant classic Austin Martin. His trousers and boxer briefs were swimming around his ankles.

"Sixty-five," WAP, "six..sixty-six," WAP, "sixty-seven," WAP

Kol was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Pl…please Finn, I will behave. I prom..promise…"

"Just three more, come on, count them out."

Kol cried and did his best, "sixty-e..eight," WAP, "sixty-niiinne," WAP, "SEVENTY!"

Finn threw down the switch immediately and instantly pulled up Kol's clothes as gently as he could then held him close in his arms. Kol didn't hesitate to cry as hard as he felt he needed. He knew he didn't have to hold back with Finn and took full advantage of his big brother's comforting arms.

**MMM**

Elijah and Klaus walked downstairs to find Rebekah with Anna and Emma. Everyone else had gone home. Emma walked over to Elijah.

"Is Si going to be okay? She just looked so heartbroken, I couldn't leave without finding out if she needed me to stay and talk."

"That is very kind Emma; but, Simone mentioned that she wanted to be alone for awhile. I would recommend you text her in the morning," advised Elijah.

"Okay, I'll do that. Please let her know I'm here for her anytime and I'll talk to her later."

"I will," said Elijah with a warm smile.

She smiled back then turned to Anna.

"Okay, we should go."

"Alright."

The girls left after they said their good-bye. Elijah and Klaus were alone with Rebekah.. Klaus took her hand and led her to the other room to sit with her one the couch. Elijah followed.

"You are both scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart, we just found out, well, I just found out, Elijah already knew; but, we wanted to inform you, Kol and Finn what is happening with Simone. Where are those two?"

"I'm not positive but my twin instinct is telling me that Kol landed his self in a bit of trouble," Rebekah answered.

**MMM**

Once Kol began to settle down, Finn pulled him away from his body gently and cupped his face in his strong, masculine hands. He gave him direct eye contact.

"Do you know why you just received that spanking?"

"For trying to hurt Matt, (sniffle)."

"Yes, and what did Nick tell you barely a week ago?"

"To show a good impression for our family."

"What you did tonight, was that showing a good impression on Matt or anyone that finds out what you did?"

(Sniffle, cry/hiccup), "no sir."

"That's right, it didn't. Tomorrow, I want you to visit Matt and give him a sincere apology."

"Fiinnn, please, please don't make me do that."

"Kol, I wasn't asking you. I'm telling you. Do you understand me?"

He looked up at his big brother and could tell by the look in his eyes that he was as serious as could be. He was not at all happy about it but accepted it.

"Yes sir."

"Good boy," he gave him a kiss on top of his head, "let's go back inside," Finn said as he wiped a few tears off of Kol's face.

**MMM**

Finn and Kol walked in with Finn's arm around Kol's shoulders.

"Finn and Kol," Elijah called out, "please join us in here."

They walked in and everyone could tell Kol had been crying. Both Klaus and Elijah were a little surprised that Finn had punished the youngest brother; but, were also relieved as they were both pre-occupied with the news about Simone.

"Okay, now that we're all here I'm going to read this out loud. It is a note from mother. The letter reads:"

_**My Dearest Simone,**_

_**I have been trying to get a message to you for so long. I can't move on until I confess the truth to you. Turning all of you into vampires was of course to protect each of you from the werewolves. I kept having second doubts until the night I found your father having relations with you, forcing you to submit to him. I knew then I had to give my baby girl all the strength I could possibly give you. **_

_**I have to confess one more thing. That night I confronted Mikael and he didn't deny what he had been doing to you since the age of 13. He told me he had found out Lars Ramone had raped me when I denied him. Lars, my sweet, is the man, the werewolf, I had an affair with years prior. He is the biological father of Niklaus and you.**_

_**My sweet baby, I am so very sorry. I pray you find peace.**_

_**Love, mom **_

Elijah folded the letter and put it back in his inside jacket pocket.

"What is Simone doing now?" Finn asked.

"Taking some alone time to think," Klaus answered.

Elijah turned towards Rebekah and noticed a stream of tears.

"Are you okay Rebekah?" Elijah asked.

"No, all this time, I always just thought she was daddy's favorite little girl. The way he was always hugging and kissing on her. It was just, just a taste of what he was going to do later. Oh my God, that bastard!"

"Kol, you're really quiet," said Klaus, "are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."

They waited for him to elaborate but he never did.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elijah asked.

"No, I don't want to talk. I want to kill Mikael for what he did! And mother, I'm not sure if I'm angry with her or not."

"I know, I have a feeling we all feel the same confliction," Klaus replied.

**MMM**

The following day Simone woke up with a few different emotions running through her vampireisque body. Her strongest emotion was anger. Her natural instincts told her to run through the town ripping off all the heads of any man she could find. Her logic (thanks to 1000 years living with Elijah) told her that wasn't sensible. She wanted to take her aggression out another way. She was thirsty, she ran downstairs still in her pj's to grab a couple bags of blood. On her way back she found all of her siblings still formally dressed and talking.

"What are all of you still doing in your party attire?" She asked as she sipped on a bag.

"Why do you appear to be in such a good mood?" Rebekah asked.

"A good mood? Naaa, I'm rather angry actually. I just don't like showing it on the outside if I can help it."

All of her siblings looked at her not sure how to respond to her statement.

"Really? None of you can figure out why I do that?"

They each shook their head and answered no.

"Wow, and I'm the youngest…sigh, look if you're smiling and look friendly no one is going to run. They trust you quicker, they allow you to be close, and they invite you in to their homes without hesitation. It's a great way to quickly get what you want. Honestly, it's like con artist 101,"

"Aww, no I get it," said Kol, "I never really thought about it in detail but that's how I lured Matt to the garage…last…night."

Kol finished his sentence with regret the minute he noticed the look on each of his older brother's faces. He simply gave them a nervous smile then sat back on the couch.

She rolled her eyes at Kol and shook her head for telling on his self.

"Okay, I'm going out after I get dressed."

"Excuse me," said Elijah, "where do you plan on going?"

"I don't really know, I just want to hit something."

Before Elijah could object there was a knock on the door. Simone left to answer it. She opened the door wearing a turquoise sleep tank top and turquoise pajama bottoms with black polka dots and big white fuzzy bunny slippers. Tyler greeted her with a warm smile.

"Good morning Simone. I would have called but I don't have your number. I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"That's so sweet. Come in please," she said as she sipped a bit more on the blood bag.

Tyler noticed the bag and as he was still getting used to being a werewolf he wasn't sure if the blood made him hungry or repulsed.

"Where are my manners, do you want some?"

"Oh, umm, no, that's okay, thank you."

"Humm, oh hey, you aren't busy today are you?" Simone asked.

"No, I'm free. Do you want to do something?"

"Yes! I don't care what either, I just need to get out…actually, you wouldn't be interesting in sparing with me would you?"

"Sparing? I don't know, I don't really feel comfortable hitting a girl."

"Oh don't worry, you won't hit me."

"Annnd what makes you say that?"

"Because you're just a puppy," she answered with her cutest yet most sly smile.

Tyler chuckled, "okay, I'll take that challenge. I know a gym we can go to. Do you have your own boxing gloves?"

"I do. Hey, come with me real quick."

Simone took Tyler's hand and led him to the living room where her siblings were sitting.

"Hey, all of you remember Tyler Lockwood right?"

They each acknowledged that they did. Kol shot him the evil look. Finn shot a warning right back to Kol. Kol immediately retreated.

"If it's okay, may I please go to the gym with Tyler? He has accepted my challenge to spar with me."

They each looked at Simone then over to Tyler.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Finn asked.

"Umm, oh, is it because she's a girl? I wasn't going to but she insisted I wouldn't be able to even catch her. I can just hold the punching bag for her."

Finn and the others tried not to laugh at the boy's naivety.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Tyler, you do remember we are vampires right? Really old vampires."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, and you, well, to be honest, in the supernatural world, you are a puppy."

"Damn, so are you saying that you would advice I don't spar with Simone for my own good?"

"By all means, spar with her," Kol quickly shouted out.

"KOL!" Finn, Elijah and Klaus each said in a reprimanded tone.

"We would advice you wait a bit," said Elijah.

"Yes, maybe when you grow into your paws a bit more," said Rebekah snidely.

Kol couldn't help but laugh.

"Rebekah and Kol, this is the last warning. You both need to treat our guest with courtesy," said Elijah with an un-doubtful look of seriousness and authority.

"Sorry," both Rebekah and Kol said in a timid tone.

"You act like I'm going to kill him. I'll be careful I promise," said Simone.

"It's up to Tyler," said Klaus, "if he is still okay with it, then we're okay with it."

Simone looked at Tyler directly.

"You trust me don't you?"

She asked with the bat of her eyes and slight tilt of her head. He looked directly in her big green eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, of course I trust you."

"Great! I'll be back down ASAP. I have to change."

"Okay, I'll be here."

Simone ran upstairs and left Tyler downstairs with her siblings. It was very awkward for him. Ten agonizing minutes later Tyler found himself completely distracted by any possible un-easiness he had. Simone walked down wearing nothing but a baby pink sports bra and matching short shorts. Over that she wore a white zipper jacket and black mid-high chuck taylor converse. Over her shoulder she carried her boxing gloves and she had her hair up in a high pony tail.

"Wow! So I see you do have the gloves and gear for a great workout. You're going to be very distracting. Oh, wait, I see, so that's your strategy? Distract me with how sexy you are."

Simone laughed, "No, it isn't. I can go and put on sweats and a sweatshirt if you feel that will help you concentrate better."

"Noo, no, no, don't change," Tyler smiled.

Finn looked at Elijah and Klaus, "Are you both really okay with her going out looking like that? I mean, I know she wears a lot of somewhat revealing clothes, but come on."

"She's just going to the gym Finn," said Klaus.

"Really? That makes it okay?"

Elijah looked at Simone's outfit again.

"You're right Finn, Simone keep your jacket on and if you have to take it off, tie it around your waist."

"Elijjaaah," Simone whined.

"Please don't fight me on this. It's been a very long night."

She looked at her big brother and realized she too wasn't up for arguing.

"Fine, may I please go now?"

"Okay, be safe, try not to cause too much injury to your opponent here," Elijah said nodding to Tyler with a smile.

"Very funny, I'm pretty confident I'll be just fine, thank you," Tyler replied.

"I will," Simone answered before giving Elijah a kiss on the cheek.

Simone looked over at Klaus, "Nick, I need to talk with you when I get back later, okay?"

"Definitely sweetheart, I need to talk with you as well."

She and Tyler left. Elijah looked over at Rebekah and Kol.

"You two, I believe we have a few more items to get before your first day of school tomorrow. We should all change and head out."


	11. First day of school for the twins ch 11

Simone walked down wearing nothing but a baby pink sports bra and matching short shorts. Over that she wore a white zipper jacket and black mid-high chuck taylor converse. Over her shoulder she carried her boxing gloves and she had her hair up in a high pony tail.

Finn looked at Elijah and Klaus "Are you both really okay with her going out looking like that? I mean, I know she wears a lot of somewhat revealing clothes, but come on."

"She's just going to the gym Finn," said Klaus.

"Really? That makes it okay?"

Elijah looked at Simone's outfit again.

"You're right Finn, Simone keep your jacket on and if you have to take it off, tie it around your waist."

"Elijjaaah," Simone whined.

"Please don't fight me on this. It's been a very long night."

She looked at her big brother and realized she too wasn't up for arguing.

"Fine, may I please go now?"

"Okay, be safe, try not to cause too much injury to your opponent here," Elijah said nodding to Tyler with a smile.

"Very funny, I'm pretty confident I'll be just fine, thank you," Tyler replied.

"I will," Simone answered before giving Elijah a kiss on the cheek.

Simone looked over at Klaus, "Nick, I need to talk with you when I get back later, okay?"

"Definitely sweetheart, I need to talk with you as well."

She and Tyler left. Elijah looked over at Rebekah and Kol.

"You two, I believe we have a few more items to get before your first day of school tomorrow. We should all change and head out."

First day of School for the Twins

Tyler went home after his workout with Simone. He walked in and passed his mother on the way up to his room.

"Tyler? Sweetheart, what happened to you? Have you been in an accident?

Tyler hung his head from embarrassment.

"No Mom, it was just a really intense workout with a friend."

"Wow, he really let you have it. Would you like me to bring you up some ice bags?"

He let out a big sigh, "yes, please, thank you."

Tyler made his way up to his room and crashed on his bed. He shook his head and began laughing at his self. He turned over on his back and thought about Simone.

"I can't believe she kicked my ass like that; wow, I think I'm in love."

**MMM**

Still in her pajama's Rebekah ran into Simone's bedroom and jumped on her bed.

"Simone! Wake up! Wake up!"

Simone grumbled and looked at her alarm clock.

"Bekah, its 6am. I don't have to get up for another forty-five minutes. Go away," she whined.

"Ohh please get up early with me at least for today?"

"Whhhyyy?"

"Because I'm just so excited to start school."

"It's just school, go back to bed."

"It may be just school for you. You have had the luxury of going all along. I haven't been in school since 1922."

Simone sighed, "Okay, well Kol hasn't been in school in forever either; go wake him. Let me go back to sleep."

"Oh please Si, Kol doesn't have near the fashion sense as you do. I want you to help me pick out the perfect outfit."

"Ugh, and why couldn't you have asked me last night?" Simone mumbled sleepily.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," Rebekah pouted.

It was silent for a moment as Rebekah allowed Simone time to think. Simone sighed heavily.

"Fine, I'll help you."

Rebekah couldn't have been more thrilled.

"Thank you Si! Thank you!"

**VVV**

Ten after seven Rebekah and Kol trotted down the stairs and into the dining area; they sat down and were served breakfast. Klaus, Finn and Elijah were already at the table. Elijah was reading the newspaper; he looked over at the twins.

"And where is our youngest? I thought I heard her talking with you earlier?" He asked looking at Rebekah.

"I'm right here," Simone answered sleepily.

She gracefully wiggled her way onto Elijah's lap with newspaper and all. He let out a chuckle as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, good morning to you too."

She mumbled a good morning and tried to sneak in a few more minutes of sleep.

"Simone, don't be such a gloomy goose, today is going to be a fabulous day!" Rebekah sang.

Simone remained with her head on Elijah's shoulder and smirked.

"Gloomy goose? Nick, tell Bekah to stop being so old; and tell her she isn't allowed to be cheery until noon."

Each of the Mikealson boys laughed as Rebekah made a face towards Simone. Finn looked over at Rebekah.

"You are in an exceptionally good mood, is it actually because of school?"

"Yes! I can't wait. It's been so long."

"Good," said Finn, "how about you Kol?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of looking forward to it; maybe dating a cheerleader or two," he smirked.

Simone sat up on Elijah's lap and began to drink her full glass of bloody goodness. She finished and sighed.

"I don't have to tell anyone I'm related to these two do I?"

"Be nice Simone," said Elijah with a stern look.

"Sorry," she looked at Rebekah and Kol, "are you two ready?"

**MMM**

Simone and the twins walked into the school. They were greeted immediately by Emma, Stefan, Elena and Tyler. Tyler greeted Simone right away with a huge smile and a sweet kiss on her cheek. She had her first class with Tyler and Emma. She had already been attending school for a few weeks prior. She turned to the twins.

"So do you two have your maps of the school?"

Rebekah and Kol look at each other a little frightened.

"You're leaving us?" Rebekah asked in panic.

Simone looked at both of them with confusion then laughed. She stood very close to them so no human could hear.

"You are both vampires. You are on top of the food chain, pull yourselves together! What are you scared about?"

"This is high school, what if no one likes us?" Rebekah asked.

Simone looked at them with disbelief.

"Really? Oh my God, I swear I can't believe I'm the youngest."

Simone looked around and saw two girls walking by. They were cute but not cuter than Rebekah.

"Hey!"

The two girls stopped to look. She motioned for them to step closer and they did. She smiled at them enchantingly.

"Hi, I'm Simone."

The girls giggled, "We know who you are," said the brunette.

"Oh do you?"

"Yes, we have noticed you since you first started coming here. We love your style, your hair, everything about you."

Simone did not expect this; she was taken back but also flattered.

"Umm, then why haven't you two introduced yourselves to me before?"

"Are you kidding?" The ash blond girl asked, "You're Simone Mikaelson."

"Well, I guess my reputation precedes me. Anyway, this is my older sister, Rebekah. Would you two like to show her around? Make sure she doesn't get lost and of course, do whatever she says."

Simone added the last part in for Rebekah knowing once she settled in, she would love to have two little "servants" to adore everything about her.

"We would love to," they answered; both under Simone's charm.

"Great! What are you names?"

"Oh, umm I'm Trish and this is Amber."

"Okay then, Rebekah, this is Trish and Amber. They will help you with whatever you need."

Rebekah looked at Simone and found herself impressed and much relieved. High school was exciting for her but also very unknown and very out of her usual element. She gave her little sister a big smile and hug.

"Thanks Si."

Simone smiled back at her sister and then over at Stefan.

"Stefan, do you think maybe you can help Kol around for a bit?"

He looked at her then over at Kol.

"Sure, I'd be happy to."

"Great, thanks! Okay, now that you two are in good hands, I'm off."

Simone took Tyler by one arm and Emma by the other. The three of them walked to class. Half way through Math she asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. She was granted permission. Once she was alone she no longer had to pretend and show a brave front. She locked the bathroom door, slid down the back of the wall and onto the floor. She began to cry and cry hard. Memories of her step-father have all come up to surface again since she read the letter from her mother. Simone wanted more than anything to just shut off the pain. It wasn't an option for her as she knew if she closed off the pain then she would also be shutting out any kind of love. For Simone, life wasn't worth living that way. She did wish however she could escape the pain at least for awhile. After a good five minute cry Simone pulled herself back together. She freshened up and re-applied her makeup. She took a deep breath, smiled in the mirror and went about the rest of her day as if everything was great.

**MMM**

Simone and the twins returned home from school. Finn walked in from one of the rooms.

"Hey you three, how was school?"

"Amazing!" Rebekah answered with a big smile.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty cool," Kol added, "I'm thinking about taking up a sport."

"Really? That could actually be very good for you," Finn smiled proudly, "Simone, how about you?"

"Huh? Oh, it was fine."

Simone could since her other brothers were not home.

"When will Nick and Elijah be home?"

"I'm not really sure. Can I help you with anything?"

"Ummm no, I need Nick or Elijah; but thanks."

Simone started walking up to her room.

"Oh, Simone, do you think you can help me with some of my homework?" Rebekah called out.

She stopped and turned around.

"Give me a couple hours okay?"

"Sure, thanks."

Simone went up to her room, shut her door behind her and just laid on her bed in misery. Nearly thirty minutes later Klaus came home. He found Rebekah and Kol doing their best on their homework. He gave Rebekah a kiss on her head and a pat on Kol's shoulder. He looked over their work for a moment.

"Aww, Kol, you're going to want to move that nine over into the formula under the X."

Kol looked up at him, "Thanks Nick."

Finn walked in, "Hey, I'm worried about Simone. She's been in her room since she came home. She only wanted to talk to you or Elijah."

"Okay, I'll check on her, thanks."

**MMM**

Klaus knocked on Simone's door and she welcomed him in. He walked over to her, sat down and immediately cradled her in his arms. He didn't have to say anything. She began to cry with her face buried in his chest. After a few minutes of heavy crying Simone finally spoke.

"I hate Myckle so much! I wish he would die a million deaths!"

Klaus squeezed Simone close.

"Only a million? Come on, you can wish bigger than that."

His response threw her off guard and with blood shot teary eyes she sat up and looked at Klaus. His expression remained very serious. She sniffled a couple of times then answered.

"Two million?"

He released a small sideways smile, "yes, now that is much better."

His look was so serious it made her laugh. Making his baby sister laugh was something Klaus knew how to do very well. She smiled back at him and he wiped a few tears off from her face. She felt much better than she had been all day.

"What time are we leaving on Friday to visit the Wiccan?"

Simone asked after she took a deep breath.

"It's just a two hour car ride, how about right after school?"

She made a disappointed face, "Why can't I just skip school altogether?"

Klaus laughed, "You know why, Elijah wouldn't have it."

"Well, if I can convince him, are you cool with it?"

He laughed again, "sure, if you can convince him then yes, I'm "cool" with it."

**MMM**

Simone and Klaus walked downstairs. She found Rebekah and Kol.

"Okay, I can help you now," she smiled.

She sat in the middle so she could help them both equally. Finn brought the kids some snacks and drinks of O positive blood. Elijah walked in the house and found his youngest siblings.

"Hi Elijah!"

Simone greeted him with a bat of her big green eyes and charming smile. He knew that look well. He just shook his head slightly, smiled and waited to find out what he was about to be talked into.


	12. ROAD TRIP chap 12

"**What time are we leaving on Friday to visit the Wiccan?" **

**Simone asked after she took a deep breath.**

"**It's just a two hour car ride, how about right after school?"**

**She made a disappointed face, "Why can't I just skip school altogether?"**

**Klaus laughed, "You know why, Elijah wouldn't have it."**

"**Well, if I can convince him, are you cool with it?"**

**He laughed again, "sure, if you can convince him then yes, I'm "cool" with it."**

**MMM**

**Elijah walked in the house and found his youngest siblings. **

"**Hi Elijah!" **

**Simone greeted him with a bat of her big green eyes and charming smile. He knew that look well. He just shook his head slightly, smiled and waited to find out what he was about to be talked into.**

ROAD TRIP

Once Simone finished helping the twins with their homework and quickly finishing her own; she went to look for Klaus. She found him outside leaning against an enormous Oak tree which was one of many they had near the edge of their property. He was drawing in his journal. She sat next to him.

"Hey princess," he smiled.

Hi! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Elijah said yes."

"Yes? Yes to taking the whole school day off?"

"Yep, but he wants to go with us."

"Why?"

"He said something about being there for support, for you and me."

"For me?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting, okay. Does Finn know that he will be alone with the twins all weekend?"

"I think Elijah is telling him now."

"Aww, okay, shall we leave around 9 Friday morning then?"

"Sounds great! What should I pack?"

"Three days worth of clothes should be fine; wait, let me re-phrase that, whatever you can fit in ONE suitcase."

"One suitcase? How will I possibly fit everything I need in one suitcase?"

"We are just going there to bring out your wolf. You really don't need a lot of fancy clothes for that."

"Alright, fine," Simone sighed, "bringing out my wolf," she paused, "that just sounds really cool."

"Perhaps, just remember what I told you; the beginning is going to be a bit rough and the transition will be painful, excruciatingly."

"I know, I remember; but with you and Elijah there with me," she paused momentarily, "I'm not as scared."

**MMM**

"Simone, I'm freaking out. I'm sure they only invited me because I'm your sister; now that you are not going I'm almost certain they wouldn't want me there."

Simone placed her pajamas in the suitcase before turning to her older sister.

"Seriously, Rebekah where does all of your self-doubt come from? You are beautiful and smart, I just don't understand."

"I don't know," Rebekah sighed.

The truth was that Simone always shined a bit brighter with her charisma, her looks, her personality; it was simply who she was naturally. Unfortunately, instead of stepping up and working on becoming her own bright star, Rebekah took a backseat along with her self-esteem, self-confidence and self-worth.

"They want you there, I promise; and, Trish and Amber are going to be there right?"

"Yes."

"You like them don't you? And from what I could tell the past couple of days, they like you too."

"They only like me because you told them to."

"Umm actually, I only told them to do whatever you wanted them to. I never said anything about having to like you," Simone giggled.

Rebekah thought about it for a moment, "You're right, you didn't," she thought about it for another minute, "so, I actually maybe have friends?"

She laughed, "Yes, it would appear so."

Rebekah grew a smile that reached ear to ear.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes! Thank you Si."

Rebekah gave her sister a big hug.

"I think I'm going to call Trish."

"Mmm okay, you do that," she smiled and shook her head slightly.

Rebekah left the room as she started to dial her friend's number. A few minutes later Elijah knocked on Simone's bedroom door. She looked over to see who it was as her door was already open. She smiled at her big brother and he took it as an okay to come in.

"I just saw Becka and she was beaming, what happened?"

"I just helped her realize that she actually made some real friends at school."

"She needed you to point out that she has friends?"

"Unfortunately, yes, she always doubts herself."

"That was really sweet of you."

"Mmm you know, I have my moments."

Elijah chuckled then smiled slightly as he looked at her directly eye to eye.

"I know that look big brother, what is it?"

"Has Niklaus ever told you about his transition for the first time?"

"Yes, he said it was worse than the first transition as a vampire. I know Elijah, I do. It's only temporary. I want to do this. It's my birth right plus it will make it that much sweeter when I personally kill Mikyle."

Elijah softly swept her hair back off her face and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I haven't seen you so full of hate and anger in centuries."

She moved his hands off her shoulders then went back to packing.

"Well, we can thank mommy dearest for that."

She tried to turn her face away from her brother; she didn't want him to see her cry. He didn't have to see her tears to know her heart was broken. He gently guided her chin with his index finger over towards him. She looked up at him with a pool of tears. Neither had to say a word to know what each other were feeling. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. She let go and cried into his chest for a good while.

**MMM**

Klaus dropped the twins off at school.

"Finn is going to pick you up at 3:15 right here in front. Please don't give him too hard of a time this weekend and we will be back some time on Sunday."

Rebekah gave him a hug and kiss.

"I'll be good but I wouldn't hold my breath for Kol," she smiled and looked over at him.

"Hilarious Becka," said Kol then he turned to Klaus, "I can only promise that I don't have anything pre-meditated planned as far as my behavior goes."

Klaus let out a good laugh, "Lord help your little butt then if you push Finn too far."

Kol rolled his eyes slightly, "yeah, yeah."

Klaus and Rebekah chuckled.

"Okay, I'll see you both on Sunday, Oh and Becka, have fun tonight at the slumber party."

"I will!" She smiled then shut the door behind her.

**MMM**

Klaus walked in as Elijah was walking down the stairs with a medium size suit case. Finn entered the room from the kitchen with a tall glass of bloody goodness. He took a drink before speaking.

"It's so quiet; I'm guessing Simone is still sleeping?" He asked Elijah.

"Yes, I didn't see any point of waking her early since we aren't in any rush."

Klaus smiled, "True, but the earlier we leave the more we can have fun before the transition."

"What kind of fun?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know really; but anything to help keep her mind off of mother and Miykle."

Elijah put his suitcase down then looked at both of his brothers.

"Alright, I'll wake her up but don't complain to me if she is a bit whiney today because of it."

Elijah turned to go upstairs and was surprised to see his baby sister approaching the top step and making her way down. She looked a little sleepy but overall in a pleasant mood.

"Good morning," she smiled, "what time are we heading out?"

Each of her brothers greeted her with a pleasant smile in return.

"How about within the hour? Will you be ready by then?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, totally; I took a shower and packed last night. I'm just going to grab a glass of what Finn has and then I'll get dressed."

**MMM**

Simone, Elijah and Klaus were closer reaching their destination to Blacksburg VA when they spotted two hitchhikers, it was a young couple. Klaus let out a bit of a devious chuckle then looked in his rearview mirror at Simone.

"Does that remind you of anything?"

She gave a Cheshire smile, "Oh yeah, Justin and Stacy."

"You remember their names?"

"Yes, I remember everyone's name I ever…" She cleared her throat when it quickly dawned on her that Elijah was also in the car.

"When you ever what Si?" Elijah asked.

She lowered her head as she knew it was a practice that he always insisted she'd avoid.

"Whenever I would feed off a human; I'm sorry sir."

"Sir?" Klaus asked, "Simone, you're not in trouble. Elijah, tell her she isn't in trouble."

Elijah sighed deeply, "Niklaus is right, you're not in trouble. Being away from you for over a year, well, it's given me the chance to step back and really analyze how I have raised you. I think I may have been a little too strict on you sometimes. And you know what?" Elijah licked his lips ever so slightly, "I'm actually hungry."

Klaus looked at him then in the mirror back at Simone then back at Elijah.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, let's do it."

"Really?" Simone asked feeling overjoyed, "are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We're not going to kill them, just feed. Do you both agree?"

"Agreed," both Klaus and Simone answered at the same time.

Klaus pulled over about 50 feet away from the couple.

"You know Elijah, Nick and I didn't kill Justin and Stacy either."

"That's good."

"In fact, we actually had a lot of fun with them," she smiled a bit bashfully towards her oldest brother.

Elijah turned in his seat to face Klaus and Simone.

"What did you two do?"

"I don't know Si, should we actually tell him that?" Klaus asked with a slight rise of his eyebrow.

"Okay, NOW you have to tell me," Elijah insisted.

Simone giggled, "Let's just say we were VERY satisfied in every possible way by time it was all over."

"Sex? You two had sex!?"

"What!?" Klaus gasped, "NO! We had sex with Justin and Stacy, not each other!"

"You both did?"

"We paired off, I took Stacy and Si took Justin."

"In the same room?"

It was now Klaus's turn to clear his throat.

"It was in this SUV actually. I was in the very back as Simone was well, where she is now."

Elijah looked at him in disbelief.

"She is our baby sister! What are you?! Some kind of frat boy gone wild! It's our job as the older brothers to keep her safe!"

"She was safe! She wasn't in any danger. He couldn't have hurt her."

"Well, what about morals? High standards? Self-respect?"

"She was with you for decades perfecting all of that; I was simply giving her a little fun."

"Fun! That is your idea of FUN!? Letting her slut around like a piece of meat!"

"At least it was my decision," she said softly as tears flooded down her angelic face, "no one made me do anything I didn't want to."

At this time the couple arrived by the SUV. Elijah got out from the passenger seat and walked over to Simone's side in the back. He told the couple it would be just a second. He opened Simone's door and gently tilted her face to look at his.

"Princess, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I completely overreacted."

She settled a bit and gave him a small smile, "okay."

It's all she could say at that moment. He gave her a kiss on her head, shut her door then walked over on the other side to the couple. As he did that Klaus turned around in his seat and held his hand out for hers. She took it with a sad smile.

"Hi, I'm Elijah," he said as he opened the back door.

The couple got inside and was greeted with a friendly smile from Klaus and Simone. The young man spoke for them both.

"Hi, I'm Peter and this is Bailey, my girlfriend."

"Where are you two going?" Klaus asked.

"Back home," Bailey answered, "home to Boyertown PA."

**MMM**

An hour later they arrived at Blacksburg. They dropped the couple off at the bus station and gave them enough money to take the bus all the way home. The couple was compelled to believe they were attacked by a swarm of mosquitoes before Elijah, Klaus and Simone drove off. She couldn't help but giggle as they drove.

"What is so funny baby sister?" Elijah asked cheerfully.

"Oh nothing, just humans."

Both of her brothers understood her humor quite well and let out a bit of a chuckle themselves; and less than ten minutes later they arrived at the witch's home.

"Are you 1000% sure you want to do this?" Elijah asked, "We can always do something else this weekend."

She smiled, "yes, I'm positive."

They walked up and Klaus rang the doorbell. Suddenly they heard some running and a lot of screaming.

"I'll get it!"

"NO! I'll get it! It's my turn!"

"Girls, get a hold of your selves! I swear you act as if the first one to open the door will be granted all the treasures in the world. You do this every time someone comes to the door; honest to Goddess get a grip!"

An older woman with red loose curly hair answered the door in frustration; shortly followed by two teenage girls hovering in the doorway and panting heavily.

"I was first," said the older of the two.

"You were not!" The younger and shorter one pouted.

"Girls so help me!" Said their mother sternly.

The girls were both quiet and simply smiled at the Mikaelson siblings.

"I truly apologize, my girls both suffer from DMCS."

"DMCS?" Elijah asked.

"Drive mother crazy syndrome," she answered sarcastically.

She got a laugh from everyone but her girls who simply sneered. Klaus caught their looks of annoyance and decided to quickly change the subject.

"Marada, hi, I'm not sure if you remember me.."

"Niklaus, of course I remember you. How could I ever forget the first hybrid original I helped kindle?"


	13. And Then There Were TWO chap 13

**An older woman with red loose curly hair answered the door in frustration; shortly followed by two teenage girls hovering in the doorway and panting heavily.**

"**I was first," said the older of the two.**

"**You were not!" The younger and shorter one pouted.**

"**Girls so help me!" Said their mother sternly.**

**The girls were both quiet and simply smiled at the Mikaelson siblings.**

"**I truly apologize, my girls both suffer from DMCS."**

"**DMCS?" Elijah asked.**

"**Drive mother crazy syndrome," she answered sarcastically.**

**She got a laugh from everyone but her girls who simply sneered. Klaus caught their looks of annoyance and decided to quickly change the subject. **

"**Marada, hi, I'm not sure if you remember me.."**

"**Niklaus, of course I remember you. How could I ever forget the first hybrid original I helped kindle?"**

**And then there were two**

Simone sat between her two brothers. She had her arm wrapped around Klaus's and holding onto Elijah's hand. She was feeling very anxious. It did not go un-noticed by Marada. She attempted to distract the young girl/old vampire.

"Simone, Klaus, Elijah, these are my daughters. This is Kristina, my oldest and Anastasia."

Both girls were courteous. Simone did her best to be just as much.

"You appear to be so nervous," said Marada, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"I really do, I'm just really not looking forward to the transition. Nick tells me it was the most painful things he had ever been through physically."

"Well, I can certainly understand that. I may have a solution."

"A solution?" Klaus asked, "What kind of solution?"

"Since I have last seen you Klaus, I have stumbled across a mix of some certain herbs. A close friend of mine is too a vampire. I was simply experimenting when my friend was over one day. The fumes alone placed her in a state of euphoria. If you want I can release these fumes all around you right before your transition."

"Drugs?" Elijah interrupted, Simone is NOT taking drugs!"

"Elijah! Come on! You didn't even think about it. Damn!" Simone pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry; but WHO do you think you are speaking to?" Elijah said quite sternly.

Simone quickly put herself onto Klaus's lap and snuggled in close for his protection. He accepted her embrace but he made something very clear to her.

"I hope you do know that protecting you from punishment with either Elijah or Finn when you have clearly done wrong, I will not do baby sister."

She did know that; but felt vulnerable and simply followed her instinct; she hugged Klaus's neck.

"I'm sorry Elijah; please just do more research on something before saying no so quickly. Please."

"I don't know Si, just the idea…"

"Elijah, would it be alright if my girls showed Simone around while the three of us discuss it further?" Marada asked trying to keep peace with the Mikealson siblings.

Elijah looked over at Klaus then Simone and then Marada.

"Alright, fine, I'll keep an open mind. We can discuss it but no promises."

Simone, in a flash, was sitting on Elijah's lap and now hugging him close.

"Thank you Elijah, thank you."

"You're welcome; but I mean it, no promises."

"I know, I am just happy that at least you'll hear Marada out."

Marada smiled, "Wonderful, okay girls, please show Simone around; and Plleeaase STAY out of trouble."

"Why I don't know what ever you mean Ma Ma, we are nothing but the most pure of angels," said Kristina in a mocking renaissance manner.

Simone and Anastasia couldn't help but laugh. Marada just shook her head.

"Go and just behave," said their mother.

Anastasia took Simone's hand and lead her upstairs. Kristina followed right behind.

**MMM**

"I can see what you mean about the DMCS," said Klaus with a chuckle.

Elijah chuckled as well then took in a deep breath.

"Okay Marada, what is this "drug" all about?"

"Well it's basically the equivalent of marijuana and laughing gas is to humans. My friend who has only been a vampire for about ten years inhales it often. There are no side effects; but, it will put Simone in a very relaxed state of mind."

Elijah looked over at Klaus.

"I don't know, I'm not crazy about it; but, I really can't stand the thought of our baby sister being in agonizing pain either."

"I've been through it. It's only the very first transition that is close to unbearable. I vote we let her do it with the help of whatever this concoction is."

**MMM**

"Wow, what kind of room is this?" Simone asked the pretty red head, Kristina.

"It's our mom's lair," the cute, spunky burnet answered.

"She was talking to me Asia."

"Whatever! It's a free country. I can answer her if I want."

"No you can't"!

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"And who are you, Queen of giving all answers?"

"That's just stupid," said Kristina.

"Whatever Krissy."

"You whatever."

"Hey both of you!' Simone said to get their attention, "what is this book?"

"That's a book of shadows," Kristina quickly answered.

"Oh, like a ton of spells and stuff?"

"Yes. In fact you probably shouldn't be touching it," said Anastasia, "our Mom is pretty strict about it."

"Okay, sorry."

"It's cool, hey, this is what we wanted to show you," said Kristina with big excited hazel colored eyes.

"Is that a wand?"

"Yes, it's pretty powerful."

"Oh, I have to go," Simone interrupted, "Thanks for the tour."

"Go? Where?" Anastasia asked.

"Downstairs," Simone giggled, "didn't you hear my brother call my name?"

"No," both girls honestly answered.

"Ohhh, sorry, I almost forgot, you can't hear things like I can. I guess you just have to trust me," Simone smiled then walked out.

**MMM**

Simone and her brothers had returned early the following day. Marada performed the ritual needed in order for Simone to join her brother, Klaus as an original hybrid; half vampire, half werewolf. Simone swallowed some blood, a small sacrifice was made and a few magical words were spoken. It was time for the final phase; Marada led Simone to a small quiet room. There were incense holders all around. The smell was a mix between a red wood forest and a meadow on bright, sunny day. Simone turned and looked at both of her brothers with a bit of apprehension.

"Are you sure you don't want us in there with you?" Elijah asked with much concern.

"Yes, just knowing you are both outside the door helps me feel better."

"Alright, don't hesitate to call us in at anytime."

"Thanks," Simone smiled gratefully, "I won't."

**MMM**

"Shit!" Kristina said in panic, "Mom is going to kill us. This is ALL your fault!"

"My fault?! Anastasia gasped, "YOU are the one that just had to see if the spell and wand really worked. Just look at us! What if we are like this forever!" How will I ever become prom queen now?"

"Prom Queen? Ummm HELLO! We are three inches tall and have wings! I think becoming prom queen is the LEAST of our problems right now!"

**MMM**

Simone walked in the small closed in room; she pulled off her robe and hung in on the door wearing nothing but a bra and panties. She went to the middle of the room and sat down on the white, bear skin rug. She was surrounded with incense holders all around her. The air was filled with the soothing aroma of tranquility. Simone sat with her legs crossed and positioned her hands upon her knees in a meditative pose. She took in deep breaths. After several minutes the potent fumes started to do the job meant for Simone's transition. She was feeling very serene then giddy.

Kristina and Anastasia began to feel the same way and flew out of their small hiding areas. They both sat on either side of Simone. Simone simply thought she was hallucinating; especially when they both began to talk to her.

"No way, you can't be Krissy and you can't be Ana. You are waaaaay too, too, fairyee," Simone giggled.

"That's because we ARE!" Anastasia giggled.

"H h hoooww?" Simone tried to ask while laughing.

The girls then became very calm.

"Shhhhh" whispered Kristina, "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anybody."

"Okay, I promise."

Kristina looked around very serious like then flew up near Simone's ear.

"Magic."

Simone looked at the little fairy dressed in a blue dress and beautiful, glimmering wings. She still had long red hair with one wide black strip that ran down the left side of her head; big green eyes, very cute face. Her sister, Anastasia had on a teal dress and also beautiful, glimmering wings. She too looked the same as she did human, just much, much, much smaller. She was also very cute; but big brown eyes and thick brown shoulder length hair. Both were about three inches tall. Simone looked at Kristina then Anastasia and just burst out laughing. The two girls, now fairies, joined in with her laughter.

In the middle of all the laughing, Simone began her transition into werewolf. Her spine jolted out of place then her shoulders, her arms, legs. It had caught Simone's attention.

"Ummm oww," she said.

Simone felt the transition but in her state of jubilation she was able to handle it with much stride and much giddiness.

**MMM**

"Is she really okay in there?" Klaus asked, "I mean, it's such a painful process. I find it hard to believe she can laugh through it so easily."

"Look for yourself," said Marada showing him a small peek hole.

He took a look and found his sister in her wolf state but content and joyful.

"Wow, I think I may need to take some of this stuff home," said Klaus, "I'm not even in there yet even I am seeing fairies."

"Fairies?" Elijah questioned, "there is no such thing as…."

"Take a look dear brother and see for yourself."

Elijah took a peek and sure enough saw the two fairies as well.

"Wow, they do exist."

"Actually gentleman, I hate to disappoint but those are my daughters. They apparently got into my things again. BOY, are they both in huge trouble."

**MMM**

A few hours had past and Marada had controlled the fumes to die down. Simone had made it through the transition and was back to herself again. She slipped back on her clothes she had in her tote and walked out. Klaus and Elijah were by her side immediately.

"How do you feel?" Elijah asked.

"Do you need anything at all?" Klaus asked.

Simone smiled, "guys, I'm fine, honest. In fact, I feel great and I'm starving."

Before either Klaus or Elijah could say anything, Marada walked out with her two daughters back in their human forms. She looked furious as they both looked ashamed. Klaus, Elijah and Simone took that as their queue to go. Simone spoke first. She walked up to Marada and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much for helping me go through that with whatever that was in there."

"You are most welcome sweetheart."

"Thank you for everything Marada," said Klaus.

"Yes thank you," Elijah smiled, "and we should be on our way."

**MMM**

Simone and her two brothers were walking back to their SUV when she heard Kristina from inside due to her supersonic hearing.

"Mom please we were just umm you know, practicing our powers like you always want us to!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Do not LIE to me little girl!"

Simone caught up with her brothers.

"Dang, those two are in a LOT of trouble," said Simone.

"That they certainly are," said Elijah.

Simone giggled as she was looking at Elijah then when she turned away a translucent form of her own mother appeared directly in front of her. She halted and almost fell to the ground but caught herself.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked.

"Umm oh yeah, I'm fine. I think maybe I just really need to feed."

**BACK AT HOME**

It was Saturday evening when Finn walked in holding on to Rebekah on one side and Kol on the other. He walked them from outside to the bottom of the stairs in their home. He stopped and put them both directly in front of him.

"I am furious with both of you. It is absolutely unacceptable what you did."

"But Finn," said Rebekah, "we were hungry."

"Yeah, it wasn't our fault," Kol added.

"Wasn't your fault? You both killed off a family! They were all just out camping and then you two come along….ugh!"

"We're sorry," said Rebekah with pouty lips and sorrowful brown eyes.

"There is no excuse for what you both did. You know Nick wants us to keep a low profile," he paused, "both of you go up to your rooms. I'll be up later to deal with you."

"Yes sir," both Kol and Rebekah said before heading up to their separated bedrooms.

"This is your entire fault," Rebekah told Kol as they walked up the stairs.

"My fault?! OHH I don't think so! You are the one that…"

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear another word out of either of you or so help me your punishment will be much, much worse," Finn instructed.

Both Rebekah and Kol knew he would stay true to his word and both quickly made their way to their rooms without another word said.

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Your sweet words keep me inspired! XOXO**


	14. CHANGES chap 14

"**There is no excuse for what you both did. You know Nick wants us to keep a low profile," he paused, "both of you go up to your rooms. I'll be up later to deal with you."**

"**Yes sir," both Kol and Rebekah said before heading up to their separated bedrooms.**

"**This is your entire fault," Rebekah told Kol as they walked up the stairs.**

"**My fault?! OHH I don't think so! You are the one that…"**

"**ENOUGH! I don't want to hear another word out of either of you or so help me your punishment will be much, much worse," Finn instructed. **

**Both Rebekah and Kol knew he would stay true to his word and both quickly made their way to their rooms without another word said.**

_**(OH, FYI I'm going to "take" some characters from the TV show TEEN WOLF and place them at Mystic Falls. Other than that, I'm placing the characters in a whole new category from the show and giving them a father who will be "played" by Jon Hamm. If you are not familiar with the Teen Wolf character I highly suggest you do a yahoo or Google image search, they are beautiful! In my story Derek Hale is 22, and the eldest brother to Jackson (age 17), Erica (age 16) and Isaac (age 15) And of course as with Vampire Diaries, I also do NOT own any characters except for my very own OC's.)**_

**CHANGES**

**MMM**

Simone, Klaus and Elijah were heading back from feeding. Klaus looked at Elijah and he nodded before speaking to their little sister.

"Before you look in a mirror, there is something we need to tell you."

Simone started to panic.

"What!? Is there something wrong with my face? Am I ugly?"

Elijah and Klaus simply laughed.

"No, you are truly beautiful. There is a slight change though."

"Okay, TELL ME ALREADY PLEASE!"

"Your hair," Klaus said, "it's turned white with a hint of black just at the curled up tips; and I didn't know it was possible; but, even shinier than it previously was."

"It's shinier; as in prettier?" She asked.

Elijah and Klaus both rolled their eyes and Elijah answered, "Yes, even prettier," he chuckled, "your face too, it's hard to explain but it's even more radiant."

She smiled widely, "hey, you don't think maybe we could stop at a mall before going home?"

"For what?" Klaus asked knowing he was going to regret asking.

"For a new outfit or two? You know for the new me. PLEASE, please, please."

**MMM**

Emma and Stefan were walking out of the forest laughing hysterically from the woods to their house. They walked inside.

"And that look at Kol's face when Finn showed up!" Stefan laughed, "Priceless!"

Emma laughed with her brother, "You two are in SO MUCH trouble!" Emma mocked Finn.

Their laughter turned to a softer roar once they ran into Damon who was in the kitchen. He looked at them both suspiciously.

"What's so funny and who's in trouble?"

Emma and Stefan looked at one another, "Ohhh nothing," Emma answered.

"No, sorry, you two have very devious smiles right now and you mentioned the word trouble so spill it."

Emma sighed, "It's nothing really; we just found Rebekah and Kol feeding on some campers so we made an anonymous phone call to their brother Finn. We just gave him a heads up."

"I see SO instead of actually stopping them from massacring a family you decided to simply "tell" on them. Is that what I'm hearing?"

"When you put it like that it sounds really dumb," confessed Stefan.

"Really? And Emma, I thought you were friends with Rebekah, why would you want to get her in trouble?"

"Well, we sort of get along but I wouldn't really say we were friends. Simone is my friend; Rebekah is her sister I put up with."

Damon crossed his arms.

"Okay, so tell me, why shouldn't you both get in trouble?"

"Wh, why should we?" Stefan asked, "We didn't do anything."

"Exactly, you didn't do anything. It's the job of all vampires here in Mystic Falls to watch over each other; if just one vampire gets exposed that shines the light even brighter on the rest of us."

"Since when are you the poster boy of all things noble? Stefan asked with a huff.

Damon raised an eyebrow at his brother and stared him down with his beautiful, piercing blue eyes. As handsome as Damon was it was a look to bring absolute fear.

Stefan's expression turned from obstinate to apologetic.

"I'm sorry Damon, truly."

Damon sighed, "Alright, but consider that your ONE warning for the day."

Stefan cleared his throat and re-balanced his footing, "yes sir."

Emma looked at both of her brothers and did her best to clear the tension.

"Damon, we didn't think about it like that, we're sorry."

Damon eyed his younger brother and sister up and down for a moment.

"Alright, you are both off the hook this time; but DON'T let it happen again or you will be sorry, understand?"

"Yes sir," said Emma

"Yes sir," Stefan followed suit.

"Okay, good, now go up to your rooms and finish your homework."

"Aww Dammmoonn," both Stefan and Emma whined at the same time.

This time Damon raised both his eyebrows. Both Emma and Stefan didn't say another word and they sped up to their rooms and got started on their homework.

**MMM**

Finn had finally calmed down enough to properly deal with his younger brother and sister without worry of truly killing them. He went upstairs and knocked on Kol's door.

"Come in."

Finn poked his head in, "Follow with me to Rebekah's room."

Kol knew he was in enough trouble and wasn't going to question him. He got off his bed and followed him. Finn knocked on Rebekah's door.

"Come in," she answered softly.

Rebekah was sitting on her bed with her hands folded in her lap. Finn sat down on her left and gestured for Kol to sit down on his left and he did. Finn took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"Alright, I want to know why you both suddenly turned into baby vamps and attacked that family. You lost all control. There is no excuse for that with your experience."

Rebekah hesitated but spoke first.

"I was upset."

He looked at her expecting to hear more but she didn't volunteer anything more.

"What does being upset have to do with what you did? You two attacked, fed and killed off an entire family of six. Niklaus gave explicit rules about staying under radar. One of you better give me a better explanation and make it quick."

"I'm sorry Finn," Rebekah spoke again, "I don't have any good excuse," she began to tear up, "I just felt so alone and pathetic at that slumber party I wanted, no I needed to feel powerful."

Finn sighed, "Okay," he looked over at Kol, "and you?"

Kol knew he was going to regret it deeply.

"I just wanted to, I was bored."

"Bored?" Finn raised an eyebrow, "I see, alright at least with you Rebekah, even though it's still wrong and you are STILL in trouble; I can understand your reasoning. Kol, doing it because you were bored is one of the most horrible reasons I have ever heard. You are in even bigger trouble."

Kol started to stand up and Finn quickly stopped him by grabbing onto his arm.

"Do you want to make it even harder on yourself? Because if you do not stay seated and wait for your turn I promise you that you will deeply, deeply regret it."

Kol studied his older brother for a moment and decided to obey. Finn looked at him for a moment then focused his attention back onto their sister.

"Rebekah, stand up."

"Nooo, Finn, please, not on the bare," she whined.

"1….2….."

**MMM**

Stefan was over Damon's lap with his bottom bared and receiving a good sturdy spanking.

"I'm sorry Damon, I'm sorry!"

"You're only sorry that you got caught," Damon spat as he continued to spank his delinquent little brother even harder.

Stefan cried, "Honest, I'm sorry. I promise I won't text Elena again until I'm finished with all of my homework!"

"And?"

He cried more, kicking and squirming.

"And I'm sorry I swore at you!"

Damon continued to spank him until his bottom reached a nice shade of red. He stopped as suddenly as he started. Stefan was crying pretty hard as Damon stood him up and stood up with him.

"Give me your phone."

Stefan did as he was told and handed the phone over with tear filled eyes.

"You can have this back when you show me your finished work. Pull up your clothes and drink the blood I brought you. You're way too cranky."

Stefan pouted as he nodded yes. Damon gave him a nod of approval, a sympathetic smile and left his room. He was heading downstairs when there was a knock on the front door. Damon opened it up to find Alaric in a distressed state.

"Hey, come on in," said Damon with a look of concern for his good friend.

**MMM**

Rebekah was across both Finn and Kol's laps. The upper part of her body was resting on Kol. He was holding her hand and stroking her hair as Finn was spanking her bottom good and hard. She was sobbing.

"Finn! Please Finn stop! I promise I'll be a good girl. I won't ever do anything like that again. I promise! I promise!"

The one thing Kol hated more than being spanked himself was to be forced to watch his twin sister being spanked. Her crying broke his heart. Her bottom had turned to a bright shade of red before he stopped several minutes later. Finn pulled up her panties and fixed her skirt. He held her for a close. He held her until her crying subsided and he kissed her on top of her head.

"Okay, I want you two to switch places."

**MMM**

Simone, Klaus and Elijah were driving down their street, almost home. She noticed a moving truck then noticed the family.

"Oooo damn."

Elijah sighed, "Si, watch the language."

"Sorry, but look, our new neighbors are sexy hot."

Those were words that two protective big brothers did not want to hear. They looked over to where she was looking. Simone had her window down and her smell was heightened even more since transitioning.

"Wow, Nick, they're werewolves. It's a family of werewolves."

"Oh goodie," said Elijah sarcastically.

Klaus pulled into their long driveway. They each got out.

"May I pretty please go and introduce myself?"

Klaus and Elijah looked at her sweet angelic face.

"Okay," said Klaus, "but I'm going with you."

"Fine," she smiled, "let's go."

She held her hand out for his. He took it and he turned to Elijah as he was walking.

"Have fun inside, I hear Kol crying."

**MMM**

Elijah walked inside as Rebekah was walking down the stairs with Kol who had red puffy eyes. They both spotted Elijah and sped over to him, each giving him a big hug. Being bombarded with hugs was the last thing he expected from the twins.

"Hey," Elijah smiled while hugging them both back, "I'm happy to see you too."

They both pulled up and gave him a sweet smile, both looking very humbled and looking much younger than their physical age of 17.

"Where is Nick?" Rebekah asked.

"He's meeting the new neighbors with Simone."

"New neighbors? Oh, well, anyway," said Kol, "we both messed up and we need your help."

"From what it appears you were both already punished by Finn, no?"

"Yes, but we're almost certain that once Nick finds out what we did he will spank us again."

Elijah sighed, "I see, okay tell me, what happened?"

**MMM**

Simone was always a confident girl but with her transition to a hybrid vampire/werewolf she felt complete. Top that with a couple of new outfits and she is unstoppable. She was wearing a merlot colored, textured fit-in-flare tank mini dress with daisy chain cutout around the waste. With her dress she wore brightly colored floral print tights and black leather, Franz riding boots. Her hair was down, it bounced when she walked and with it her confidence grew. She felt stronger emotionally. She felt if she were faced with her father again she would be able to handle it and do what was needed to be done; kill him.

The new neighbors spotted Klaus and Simone walking up. The oldest of the group walked over first. He met them at the end of the driveway with a warm smile but left no doubt he was the one in control. He held out his hand to Klaus first.

"Hello, I'm Niklaus Mikealson. You can call me Nick. This is my baby sister Simone."

"Hello, I'm Davis Hale. Nice to meet you; is it just the two of you?"

"No," Simone answered, "we have three other brothers and a sister."

"No parents?"

"No." Both Klaus and Simone answered and left it at that.

Davis gave them a nod and smile, "alright."

He turned and called out to the rest of his family.

"Kids! Come and meet a couple of our neighbors."

The each walked out of the house and noticed Simone immediately. She was like a magnet drawing each of them over quickly. There was the oldest Hale son, Derek. He had short black hair and big cold blue eyes. He was tall, muscular and all around beautiful. Next was Jackson, two inches shorter than Derek; short light brown hair, green eyes, long lashes, muscular and as his older brother, all around beautiful. Ericka was the shortest and only girl. She had long blond hair and amber brown eyes; full lips, perfect button nose, and curves in all the right places. She was very much the cute "girl next-door" type. Then there is Isaac, the youngest but tallest; wavy, short light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, angelically adorable face, athletic body.

They each greeted them with warm, welcome smiles.

"I love your outfit," said Ericka.

"Thanks," Simone smiled.

"It's really nice meeting all of you," Klaus smiled politely before turning to Simone.

"We need to head back love."

Simone looked at Klaus, "Okay."

She handed Ericka her cell phone back.

"So feel free to text me anytime. That goes for all of you," she smiled charmingly.

Klaus took Simone by the hand and waved good-bye to the Hale family and started to walk back to their own house.

"Meet me in the parking lot before school tomorrow; I'll show you around," Simone called out.

"Perfect," answered Jackson, "see you in the morning."

Klaus didn't say a word until they reached the front door.

"I thought you and Tyler were dating."

"We are but we're not exclusive."

Klaus opened the door, "aww, okay, good luck with that," he chuckled.

Simone simply rolled her eyes playfully as the two walked in the luxurious mansion. They saw Rebekah and Kol standing directly behind Elijah as if they were using him as a shield. Klaus and Simone couldn't help but chuckle. The twins were afraid of what Klaus might do but also found themselves very distracted by their little sister and her new look.

"Oh my GOD, are you serious?" Rebekah said looking at Simone.

Simone looked behind her and didn't see anything.

"What's the matter?"

"You! You are what's the matter."

"I'm sorry, what did I do?"

"Are you kidding me? Look in the bloody mirror!"

She did and didn't see anything wrong.

"Okay, annnnd?"

"Ugh! You were already beautiful before but now…now…Ahhhhhh"

"Bloody hell Rebekah! What is your problem?!"

Finn ran downstairs when he heard all the screaming. Elijah and Klaus were standing nearby in case the girls decided to make the fight physical.

"You were always the prettier one. The very second you were born you got more attention than I did!'

"You are only a year older than I am, how would you know?"

"Well, when I was five and you were four, I remember…"

Simone looked at her sister for a moment then stood closer.

"Remember what?"

"I remember," Rebekah paused, "it doesn't matter what I remember, it was a long time ago."

"Well apparently it matters to you because you are still upset with me for something. I want to know what it is."

Tears fell from Rebekah's eyes, "I remember daddy hugging on you more. He always called you his pretty little girl."

Simone looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I'm sorry, have you completely forgotten the secret I have been harboring about dear ol dad?"

"No, I remember; and I'm sorry but it doesn't change my mind about how I feel."

"How YOU feel? What are you talking about?"

Klaus and Elijah stepped closer. Finn was next to Kol watching the two with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I feel daddy chose you to do what he did because you are the prettier one. You are the special one. I'm nothing."

No one could believe Rebekah just confessed to how she felt about Simone and her relationship with their father.

"I see," Simone began to tear up, "so because I'm just ohh so pretty and "special" it's my fault that daddy molested and raped me since I was a small child?!"

Rebekah said nothing and Simone took her silence as a yes. She shook her head from disbelief.

"YOU ARE A BLOODY IDIOT!"

Simone yelled and quickly headed for the front door.

"WAIT," said Elijah, "where are you going?"

"Emma's!" Simone answered quickly and left before anyone could say anything else.

House rule was to ask to get a yes before leaving the house but Klaus, Elijah and even Finn felt Simone needed time to think. Everyone looked to Rebekah once the door slammed. She didn't appreciate the negative attention.

"Oh well OF COURSE you take her side! You know what? I don't care!"

Rebekah headed up her room and as she did she passed by Klaus. She stopped in front of him momentarily.

"And just so you know, Kol and I fed and killed a family in the woods. Finn punished us but if you feel you need to as well, I DON'T BLOODY CARE!"

She ran up to her room before Klaus had a chance to respond. Kol looked at Klaus with wide eyes then shouted back to Rebekah.

"Ummm HELLLOOO, I CARE!"

**MMM**

There was a knock on the Salvatore manor.

"Sorry, Rick, one second," said Damon as he got up to answer the door.

He opened it to see a tearful and distraught Simone.

"Si, what's wrong?" Damon asked with concern.

"My sister is a dumb bitch! Is Emma home?"

Damon sighed, "Yes, come in and watch the language please."

She stepped in and wiped a few tears, "I'm sorry Damon, she just makes me so furious sometimes."

"Siblings have a way of doing that," he said empathetically, "Emma is in her room, go on up."

Simone gave him an appreciative smile and followed the stares up to her friend's bedroom.

Damon went back in the other room where he had left Alaric.

"Teenagers," said Damon.

"Yes," Alaric agreed, "and even more challenging is having a teenager stuck with teen hormones for the rest of their lives."

Damon smirked, "tell me about it, I'm living with two of them."

"And that brings me to why I'm here. Jenna, Elena, Jeremy and I sat down and really thought about this."

"Thought about what?"

Alaric took a deep breath, "I, Jenna and Elena want to become vampires. We want to join Jeremy and stay together always as a family. We were hoping you would help us."

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	15. PUBERTY? chap 15

"**My sister is a dumb bitch! Is Emma home?"**

**Damon sighed, "Yes, come in and watch the language please."**

**She stepped in and wiped a few tears, "I'm sorry Damon; she just makes me so furious sometimes."**

"**Siblings have a way of doing that," he said empathetically, "Emma is in her room, go on up."**

**Simone gave him an appreciative smile and followed the stares up to her friend's bedroom.**

**####**

**Alaric took a deep breath, "I, Jenna and Elena want to become vampires. We want to join Jeremy and stay together always as a family. We were hoping you would help us."**

**PUBERTY?**

"Really? She is jealous of the attention your dad gave you?" Emma asked w confusion.

"Yes, can you believe it? How crazy is she to think that kind of attention was at all worth anything? I can't believe she thinks so little of herself," said Simone sadly.

**MMM**

Simone walked back into the elegant Mikaelson's mansion feeling much calmer than she had a few hours earlier. Klaus had just finished giving Kol and Rebekah their second spanking for feeding off a family in the woods and putting them all at risk of exposure. He walked down the stairs leaving the twins crying up in their rooms. He spotted Simone as she walked in.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," she sighed.

Klaus made his way in front of her and gave her a hug and kiss on top of her head.

"Well, if it's any consideration at all I think it's safe to say that in one way or another our parents made each of us miserable; so you see you're really not that special," he smirked in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Sometimes you're really a sick bastard, you know that right?" She said with a smile.

He chuckled, "Yes, perhaps; but, I made you smile didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "yeah, yeah."

**MMM**

Simone and Rebekah were back to behaving normal with one another and drove to school along with Kol.

"Hey, do you want to meet our new neighbors?" Simone asked her siblings, "They're pretty cute."

"Thanks but I'm not gay Si," Kol smirked.

"Ohhh, I know, for you, I was referring to their sister, Ericka. She's really cute."

Kol's ears perked up, "hum, okay, I'll meet her, you know, for your sake."

Simone and Rebekah looked at one another, rolled their eyes and smirked, "sure Kol," said Rebekah.

"Yeah, whatever you say Kol," Simone followed.

They each chuckled as Simone parked in a vacant spot. They got out and walked over to meet the new supernatural kids on the block.

"There they are," said Simone as she waved at them.

"WOW, you weren't kidding Si, they are cute! Even the girl," said Rebekah with a smirk, "so, tell me now, which one do you want and I'll go for the other. I think both boys are cute so I'm good either way."

"There's the problem, Tyler and I have kinda been dating. I was thinking no big deal but now I don't know."

"Yeah, "kinda" dating as in NOT committed. Soooo choose now or I choose for you."

"Fine, Jackson, I want Jackson."

"Which one is he?"

"You'll see…"

They walked closer and everyone greeted one another with smiles.

"Hey," said Simone, "So, Jackson, Issac and Erika Hale, this is my brother Kol and sister Rebekah."

They each shook each other's hands.

"So hey," said Simone," since there are three of you and three of us what if one of you just partnered up with one of us to show you around? Is everyone cool with that idea?"

They each looked at one another and agreed. Simone smiled from ear to ear.

"Okay, great, so Ericka, you go with Kol. Issac, you with Rebekah and Jackson," she smiled with a gleam in her eye, "you come with me."

**MMM**

Simone looked at Jackson's class schedule as they walked to their lockers.

"Cool, we have three classes together," said Simone with a smile.

"Works for me," said Jackson with a lift to his right eyebrow and a charming smirk, "and umm I was wondering, what are you doing Friday night?"

"Friday, she is with me," Tyler answered as he suddenly appeared while snaking his arm around Simone's shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Jackson, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

Simone moved Tyler's arm off of her person.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Tyler and I have been on a few dates; but, we have not had the "let's be exclusive" talk," she said as she gave Tyler a stern look.

"What?" Tyler gasps, "Fine, then let's have it now."

"No way, it doesn't work like that. You can't suddenly want to be exclusive once you hear another boy ask me out."

"Okay, so it's bad timing but I have like zero interested in ANY other girl. That's the truth," said Tyler followed by him displaying pouty lips.

She smiled, "Yes, you are adorable Tyler but it doesn't change the fact that I'm not ready for that kind commitment."

"Ready? Damn girl, you're like 1000 years old, how much more time do you need?" Tyler asked astonished.

"You're 1000?" Jackson asked with huge green eyes widening to their fullest capacity.

"Hasn't either of your fathers taught you that it is not wise to bring up a girl's age?" She smirked, "I'm 16, as far as everyone is concerned, I'm 16."

"You're right, sorry," said Jackson, "but if it helps I just asked because I was surprised. You're just so beautiful, sooo young looking, and I just never met anyone that ummm well that has been around that long," he smirked.

"Ha ha that…"

Simone froze the instant she saw her mother suddenly appear just a few feet away but then suddenly vanish in thin air.

"What is it Si?" Tyler asked.

"Ohh, umm nothing."

Simone looked around and saw nothing again but other fellow students.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked.

"Umm yeah, I just, I thought I saw someone I used to know. No biggy."

**MMM**

Three weeks had passed. Simone started to date both Tyler and Jackson and both boys accepted it; neither was thrilled about it but both agreed it was better than not having her at all. Rebekah and Issac became much closer as did Kol and Ericka. The Hale children were often hanging out at the Mikaelson estate.

It was a Thursday like many others; Simone was in English class but found it very difficult to focus as her nerves were on high volume. A girl on the other side of the room was chewing gum. To Simone it graded on each and every nerve she had. She was only able to take two minutes before she bolted up from her chair and glared over at her fellow classmate.

"SHIT AMBER! MUST YOU SOUND LIKE A FREAKING DAMN PIG WHEN CHEWING YOUR GUM!? SPIT IT OUT NOW!"

Amber did spit out the gum without question.

"Miss Mikaelson, you WILL get a hold of yourself this instant," demanded their teacher.

She walked up to the teacher and looked him right in his eyes.

"Mr. Stanly, you will forget about me being here at all today. You will hand me a hall pass."

He handed the hall pass to her without question. She took it and started to walk away. She stopped and turned around.

"I also want you to lighten up, stop being a hard ass. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," he said in a monotone voice.

Simone turned to the class, smiled an exaggerated smile and left. On her way down the hall she heard someone in the class say, "wow, I wish I could do that." She rolled her eyes as she was in a mood that completely lacked any sense of humor. She went into the office, handed the hall pass to the clerk at the desk.

"I'm leaving for the rest of the day. Mark me down as an EXUSED absence, understand?"

"I understand," the clerk repeated.

**MMM**

Simone drove home after she had stopped off at the grocery store. Before she headed up to her room she grabbed three blood bags from the refrigerator. She turned around and found her brother Elijah standing in front of her.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Because I'm not feeling well."

"I can certainly see that. Your eyes are solid black. When did you last feed on blood?"

"This morning at breakfast."

"Really?"

"YES, REALLY! WHAT IS WITH THE TWENTY QUESTIONS?"

"Watch it little girl, I have every right to question you."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Klaus appeared in the room suddenly.

"Ooo that was no vampire type growl Elijah, maybe we should just let Si head up to her room so she can rest."

"What? There is NO WAY she should get away with growling at me like that!"

"Of course not Elijah, of course not," said Klaus before he turned to their youngest sister, "Simone, it is never okay to growl at any of your siblings. Do I make myself clear?"

She looked at him and even in her state she could not defy her brother Klaus.

"Yes sir."

"Alright, good; now apologize to Elijah this instant."

"I'm sorry," she said softly and sincerely.

"Okay, but…"

"Shhhhhhh, Elijah," said Klaus as he squeezed his brother's shoulder, "let's allow Si to get by so she can pass. You and I need to talk."

He wasn't thrilled about it but stepped aside and let her pass and they watched her leave up to her room. Elijah turned to Klaus.

"Tell me again, WHY we just let her get away with that attitude?

"Because dear brother we spoke about this," said Klaus, "going through this transition is a really huge change. It was hard on me and I went through it without the teenage hormones added to it."

"Okay, fine; question, how did you get her to obey you so easily like that?"

"My guess is when her wolf side is heightened, I'm her alpha. Too bad that can't work all the time huh?" He chuckled, "certainly would make life easier."

**MMM**

Thursday night Rebekah and Kol walked down from their rooms for dinner.

"Hey, did you two get all your homework finished?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I did," Rebekah answered.

"I have a few more math problems," Kol replied.

"Alright; where is Simone?"

"She is still in her room and trust me you don't want to go in there, she's really scary right now," said Rebekah.

"Scary?" Klaus scoffed as he overheard, "how could that little thing be scary?"

"Don't believe me? Go and see for yourself."

"Alright then scaredy cat," said Klaus and went up to see their youngest sister to check on her.

Five minutes passed when Klaus ran back down sporting his hazel eyes widely.

"Okay, I stand corrected, wow that IS scary!"

"What are you all talking about?" Finn asked as he walked in from the kitchen.

"I don't know. She's on her bed with a ton of chocolate, potato chips, ice cream and blood bags. Half of it is already consumed and she was crying at some bloody phone commercial. Her eyes were STILL hungry black. I don't recall ever seeing her like this; or anyone that I am aware of. It was a sight I do not care to ever witness again, trust me."

Klaus said then his body shook as if utterly frightened.

**MMM**

Friday morning Simone woke up with candy wrappers, a half full bag of potato chips, an empty ice cream container and ten empty blood bags scattered on the floor next to her bed. She pulled her covers off of her and found red; red on the white satin covers, sheets, her white PJ bottoms. She jumped up and after investigating further mumbled to herself.

"Noooo way, this is so not happening!"

Simone grabbed her phone and dialed the only person she knew could help her at that moment.

"Hello?" A soft feminine voice answered.

"Ericka, it's Simone, I need you…"


	16. CHANGES PART 2 Chap 16

**Friday morning Simone woke up with candy wrappers, a half full bag of potato chips, an empty ice cream container and ten empty blood bags scattered on the floor next to her bed. She pulled her covers off of her and found red; red on the white satin covers, sheets, her white PJ bottoms. She jumped up and after investigating further mumbled to herself.**

"**Noooo way, this is so not happening!" **

**Simone grabbed her phone and dialed the only person she knew could help her at that moment.**

"**Hello?" A soft feminine voice answered.**

"**Ericka, it's Simone, I need you…"**

Chapter 16

There was a knock on the door and Elijah opened it to find Ericka. The girlfriend of his youngest brother.

"Hello, I'm guessing you are here to see Kol?"

"Actually no, Simone called, she needs me."

"Needs you?" He asked a bit taken back, "is she okay?"

"Oh yeah, she will be fine. It's sorta a warewolf/girl thing."

"Warewolf/girl thing?" He repeated with a quirk of his right eyebrow, "well that is certainly a department I know NOTHING about. Please, come on in. She is up in her room," said Elijah as he stepped aside for her.

"Thanks," she replied just before she sped upstairs.

She knocked on Simone's bedroom door.

"Come in," Simone called out.

Ericka opened the door and walked in. She followed the sound of Simone's voice. She was sitting in the bathtub with her knees up to her chest; but, with the shower on.

"Ummm are you okay? You sure you don't want you sister instead?" Ericka asked as she felt a bit uncomfortable looking at the nude (beautiful), but nude girl.

"Rebecka is useless for this sort of thing."

"Okay, well, I brought a few things you will need. Tampons, chocolate, Midol; which by the way is very interesting how our bodies generally heal rather quickly but when it comes to the time of the month, it's the same ol' same ol' like any human girl," Ericka informed.

"Seriously?! I have the worst cramps. I just want to curl up with a heating pad and shut the world out."

"Wow, okay, well, being this is your first in like what, a gazillion years, it may be a bit more intense. My guess is that in time it'll mellow out."

"You think so?"

"I honestly have no clue, I'm just trying to give you hope."

"Gee, you're a lot of help."

"Hey, I can just go you know. I'm here doing you a favor."

Simone sighed, "I know, I'm sorry; so now what?"

"Well, finish with your shower, take these tampons here, follow the instructions, and then inform your brothers you won't be going to school today. And take the Midol and get a heating pad. Just rest this weekend, you'll be fine."

"The whole weekend? I can't go out for the whole weekend?"

"Well, it's up to how you are feeling really. I would say play it by ear. If anything just have Tyler and Jackson come over here and watch movies or something," suggested Ericka with a shrug of her shoulders, "I need to get to school. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Umm, no, I think I'm good now. Thank you so much for your help."

"No big, what are friends for?" She smiled.

**MMM**

It was a week later, the following Friday. Tyler and Simone snuck off into the woods during lunch break. They had laid out a blanket; Tyler was lying next to her.

"I missed you so much. I'm so happy you are feeling better," he smiled as he stroked a bit of her hair.

"Yeah, me too; I pray next time isn't as intense," she said with a small side smile, "so, how did you convince Jackson of us being alone?"

He smirked, "Oh, I didn't. I just made sure to time it so I saw you first. He's probably looking for you now."

"You're mean," she giggled.

"Hey, it's a "dog" eat "dog" world out there, what can I say," he smirked.

"Oh ha ha, so funny."

"Yeah, I know," he answered with a charming smile and leaned in to kiss her.

Suddenly Tyler was thrown off of Simone and knocked against the trees leaving him unconscious. Hours had passed until he woke in a hospital bed. His parents paced as did Klaus and Elijah.

"Whe where am I? What happened?" Tyler asked groggily.

Carol, Tyler's mother, was by his side quickly.

"Tyler! Oh thank God, baby, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, a bit of a headache though. Why am I here? Where is Simone?"

"That's what we wanted to ask you," stated Klaus, "where is Simone!?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is that she and I were having lunch together. We were talking and then something picked me up and threw me and now I'm here."

"A fellow student found you in the woods," stated Mayor Richard Lockwood, Tyler's father, "What were you doing in the woods young man?"

"Dad, we just wanted some time by ourselves. We were just talking, I swear."

"Okay, we can go over that another time," Elijah interrupted, "Simone is missing. Tyler, I need you to think, did you see what or who threw you?"

**MMM**

A blind-fold was lifted off of Simone. It took a moment for her eyes to filter in the darkness through her nocturnal eyes. She looked around; she was in a dark, damp cave. She turned then screamed a blood curdling scream. She tried to run; but, he was just as fast. He pinned her to the wall of the cave. She cried.

"Please, no, please, this isn't happening. Just leave me alone. Let me go! Let me go!"

**Your reviews mean the world to me. Please show your support, write me a review. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Feel free to ask questions. Just remember, if you ask a question you must be signed in or I can't answer you. THANK YOU! XOXO**


	17. FOUND Chap 17

Suddenly Tyler was thrown off of Simone and knocked against the trees leaving him unconscious. Hours had passed until he woke in a hospital bed. His parents paced as did Klaus and Elijah.

"Whe where am I? What happened?" Tyler asked groggily.

Carol, Tyler's mother, was by his side quickly.

"Tyler! Oh thank God, baby, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, a bit of a headache though. Why am I here? Where is Simone?"

"That's what we wanted to ask you," stated Klaus, "where is Simone!?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is that she and I were having lunch together. We were talking and then something picked me up and threw me and now I'm here."

"A fellow student found you in the woods," stated Mayor Richard Lockwood, Tyler's father, "What were you doing in the woods young man?"

"Dad, we just wanted some time by ourselves. We were just talking, I swear."

"Okay, we can go over that another time," Elijah interrupted, "Simone is missing. Tyler, I need you to think, did you see what or who threw you?"

**MMM**

A blind-fold was lifted off of Simone. It took a moment for her eyes to filter in the darkness through her nocturnal eyes. She looked around; she was in a dark, damp cave. She turned then screamed a blood curdling scream. She tried to run; but, he was just as fast. He pinned her to the wall of the cave. She cried.

"Please, no, please, this isn't happening. Just leave me alone. Let me go! Let me go!"

FOUND

(WARNING: some swearing and rape)

Simone now had the power to overtake him; but, due to their history she felt helpless and unsure of herself in every way. He kissed her neck, her jawline then her lips forcibly. She struggled.

"Let me go you sick bastard," she cried through gritted teeth.

He simply looked at her for a moment then lifted her light blue summer dress and tore off her panties. He forced her down on the ground. He held her arms for a moment.

"Mmmm Simone, my naughty little girl, you should know better than to speak to your daddy like that," he said right before he pushed his hard cock inside of her. He pumped hard and fast.

"FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"

He laughed a wicked laugh as he continued to assault her womanhood.

"I was there when you were born. I fed you, clothed you and kept a roof over your head. I AM YOUR FATHER! NO ONE and I mean NO ONE will ever ever be your daddy. YOU…BELONG…TO…ME!"

**MMM**

Three days passed. Mickael Mickaelson would go hours at a time before he felt satisfied in having his way with Simone. He left her laying there bruised and battered. He was no longer holding her down as she still felt pinned. He had a mental hold over her. After his most recent time with her, he sat up and stayed close. He simply gloated. Simone felt like she wanted to die. Really, truly die.

Out of the blue he started to laugh. She didn't react, she didn't care. He began to speak anyhow.

"You know what is so damn funny? All the years I had my way with you, Niklaus wasn't the wiser. He thought he was protecting you."

The words had caught Simone's attention. She had to question.

"What do you mean he thought?" She gritted out.

He chucked, "the damn bastard thought he was sacrificing himself so I wouldn't touch you. He was my three o'clock treat. He waited for me ready and willing to do whatever he had to in order to protect you. I'm not really into boys but your brother did have a sweet, tight little ass. Mmmm I did love how he would wimper and say, "is this how you like it daddy? Am I being a good boy for you daddy?" He chuckled again, "mmm the thought of that is making me hard."

Simone grew furious. It was one thing hurting her and sexually abusing her; but, to do the same to her brother. Klaus was her older brother but it didn't matter, they all looked out for one another. The wolf inside her was livid. She grew her claws and dropped her fangs. She let out a growl that told Mickael his doom was shortly upon him. She leaped onto him and tore him apart before he had time to do anything.

**MMM**

The mansion was empty when Simone finally arrived home. Everyone was out looking for her. She was covered from head to toe with her own blood and Mickael's blood. She was weak, tired, depressed. She turned around to look for a phone when the front door opened and in walked her family and closest friends. They were back to plan another route they may have missed.

Klaus was the one she needed. He was the only one she knew who understood her childhood pain the most. He sacrificed himself to protect her and tragically he too was just another victim.

Everyone saw her right away. Each of them so happy to see her alive; but, also so heartbroken to see how clearly distraught and hurt she was. Tears fell down Klaus's boyish face as he laid eyes on his youngest baby sister. She finally let go emotionally and ran into his arms and sobbed.

Over the next couple days she wouldn't let anyone else comfort her but Klaus. The longest she was away from him was when she showered to wash away the filth of their evil step-father. Other than that, she couldn't be without him. She was quiet, too quiet. Klaus had yet to find out that she now knew what he did for her. In due time she would tell him; until that time he simply held her close and kept her safe and secure in his arms; grateful that their step-father was finally and truly dead.


	18. HEALING Chap 18

**Over the next couple days she wouldn't let anyone else comfort her but Klaus. The longest she was away from him was when she showered to wash away the filth of their evil step-father. Other than that, she couldn't be without him. She was quiet, too quiet. Klaus had yet to find out that she now knew what he did for her. In due time she would tell him; until that time he simply held her close and kept her safe and secure in his arms; grateful that their step-father was finally and truly dead.**

HEALING

A month had passed since Simone was kidnapped and raped by her step-father. She had yet to return to school. She remained in her room most days. She stopped seeing Tyler and Jackson. Both tried umpteen times to see her so they could simply comfort her. She would only want comfort from her brothers. Every now and then she would even let Rebekah sit next to her.

It was in the middle of the day on a Wednesday when Elijah zoomed into the front door of the mansion with Kol over his shoulder. He stopped abruptly at the first couch he came upon as Kol was kicking and squirming. With vampire speed, Elijah put Kol down, un-snapped and un-zipped Kol's jeans and pulled them down along with his hybrid boxers. He pulled them quickly down to his ankles then had Kol over his knee before any human could blink. Elijah then spanked his youngest brother with lightning speed good and hard. It didn't take long for Kol to begin to start sobbing and pleading for Elijah to stop. He kicked his legs furiously from the pain. His perfectly rounded, porcelain colored bottom was quickly turning a nice shade of crimson red.

"I'm sorry Lijah! I'm sorry! Kol sobbed.

Being called Lijah through Elijah off for only a moment. It was a name Kol had called him when he was a toddler. Elijah shook it off and re-focused. In normal everyday speed only thirty seconds had passed with Kol over his lap; but, with the speed Elijah was using, he had spanked him with the equivalence of five solid minutes. Kol's bottom was burning and he was sobbing to the point he could hardly breathe. Finn quickly walked in from the other room. He placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder to attempt to calm him, and it worked. Elijah quit spanking Kol and quickly dressed him then helped him off his lap. He stood up in front of a sobbing Kol.

"Go stand in that corner over there until I tell you otherwise, understand?"

"Ye ye ye yeeess La la la Lijah," Kol managed to say before he left to obey his brother's instruction.

Klaus had arrived downstairs and found his brothers.

"What in the bloody hell did Kol do Elijah?" Klaus asked while Kol continued to sob in the corner.

"Alaric simply sent me a text earlier that he believed Kol had compelled his math teacher into giving him an A in the class even though he had failed to do any of the work. I went down to reverse the compelling with his teacher and then speak to him. Once I found Kol he was in the woods with six boys from the LaCross team. Each of the boys are straight. He had compelled each of them to have sex with one another while he watched. Fortunately, I had gotten there in time and nothing more than kissing had happened. I corrected that situation and asked our baby brother why. Do you want to know what he said?"

Both Finn and Klaus nod as in yes, of course.

"He said he did it because he could. He was bored and he could so he did."

Klaus and Finn both grew angry at Kol's lack of morals.

"Well with the spanking you just gave him, I honestly don't think he'll ever pull that stunt again," said Klaus.

"I agree," said Finn, "but, before his bottom heals I think I'm going to have him sit on a hard chair and write three hundred lines."

"What will he write?" Elijah asked.

Finn thought for a moment then answered, "I'm sorry I acted like a spoiled, inconsiderate brat."

"Works for me," said Elijah.

"Me too," Klaus agreed.

**MMM**

"Put the paper away, you can finish after supper," instructed Elijah.

"But I only have twenty left," Kol whined.

Elijah looked at him with a serious tone, "are you honestly whining at me? Truly? You truly think it's best to push my patience right now?"

Kol's bottom lip stuck out slightly, "no sir, I'm sorry."

Rebekah walked in and rolled her eyes at her twin's antics before she sat down at the dining table. Shortly everyone but Simon arrived.

"No Simone again, hum?" Elijah asked with concern.

"I just checked on her," Klaus replied, "she is sleeping."

Some time passed before anyone said anything more. They each sat and ate quietly. With the exception of Kol whom couldn't keep from making some noise due to him fidgeting in his chair.

Klaus suddenly spoke, "Simone and I were talking earlier today. We both agree she would begin to heal emotionally much quicker if we move."

"Move where?" Rebekah asked wide eyed.

"Back to our main home…New Orleans."

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**__** IT'S MY ONLY FORM OF PAYMENT FOR THE TIME AND ENERGY I PUT IN EACH STORY. PLUS, IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE.**_

_**THANK YOU! XOXO**_


	19. Moving? Chap 19

**Klaus suddenly spoke, "Simone and I were talking earlier today. We both agree she would begin to heal emotionally much quicker if we move."**

"**Move where?" Rebekah asked wide eyed.**

"**Back to our main home…New Orleans." **

**MOVING?**

"New Orleans?" Rebekah whined, "What about Issac?"

"What about him my dear sister?" Klaus asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"He's my boyfriend, that's what."

"Oh, boyfriend number 298? Are you in love with this one? Madly and truly?"

She sighed, "No, I guess not; but he is so bloody cute."

Klaus and the others rolled their eyes and groaned.

"There are plenty of "cute" boys in New Orleans Becka," smirked Kol.

"Yeah, well, what about you and Ericka?" She asked.

"She's pretty but that's about it. The girl just doesn't have as much passion for adventure as I do."

"Adventure?" Finn scoffed, "You call compelling your teachers and the whole football team to do what you command, an adventure?"

"It wasn't the WHOLE football team."

"Oh, sorry, I stand corrected," said Finn holding up his hands in defense.

Klaus and Elijah chuckled at Finn's teasing.

"So, now that is settled, how about you Elijah and Finn, any objections?"

"Honestly brother, I don't care where we live in this world as long as we stay together as a family this time," Elijah answered.

Klaus smiled at him and nodded then looked at Finn, "What about you? I know you were thinking of trying the collage life."

"Perhaps but I have plenty of time and there are schools over there as well," he smiled.

"Wonderful then, I will take that as a yes. Truthfully, Simone isn't the only reason I suggested the move. I'm actually missing Marcel a lot, especially recently….Kol, STOP fidgeting in your chair. It's driving me batty," commanded Klaus after he replied calmly to the others.

"But it hurts to sit," he whined.

"Well, you should have thought about that before misbehaving," Klaus stated simply.

"But…." Kol started.

"I look forward to being with Marcel again as well; but, what about Emma? Won't Simone miss her?" Elijah interrupted in order to stop the never ending conversation between his brothers.

"She and I spoke of it," Klaus answered as he gave a look of warning to Kol then looked at Elijah, "Emma and her brothers, Damon and Stefan, are more than welcome to visit any time."

"Speaking of Emma, may I spend the night at her house?" Asked an unexpected soft voice.

Everyone looked up and over to see Simone.

"Of course sweetheart. I thought you were sleeping?" Asked Klaus.

"I know but I couldn't get comfortable. I think I just need to get out of the house."

"Okay, drive safe baby girl," responded Elijah.

Simone looked over at her car keys hanging off the hook. She reached for them but stopped.

"I know this is pitiful but could one of you drive me? I'm just not ready to be alone yet. Umm maybe after dinner?" She asked very soft spoken as she sat down between Klaus and Elijah.

Elijah took her hand in his and softly caressed his thumb over the front of her hand.

"I'll take you and it's not pitiful, I promise. You went through something tragic and no one blames you for wanting to feel safe. I certainly have no problem with having someone constantly by your side for protection as long as you need."

"Thanks Elijah," she smiled softly.

Finn had left and returned from the kitchen with a plate of food and sat it in front of his youngest sister. He also gave her a tall glass of human's blood.

"Eat what you can jelly bean, you need to build up your strength," said Finn before he kissed the top of her head.

**AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE**

"Stefan, why can't we just go up in your room?" Pleaded Elena.

"Ohh come on, doesn't the thought of getting caught excite you even just a little?" Stefan asked as he gently ran his fingers softly down her face, neck and stopping at her breasts.

"Mmmm yeah, the idea of your brother catching us and telling my dad which would result in me not sitting right for days; I can't say that really excites me."

"We won't get caught, come on, just the idea is making me sooo turned on," said Stefan as he snaked both of his hands around her waist and down as he cupped his hands under her ass cheeks and kissed her deeply.

"I…don't…Mmmmm…I…" Elena attempted as she moaned into her boyfriend's kiss.

She pulled him closer and began to pull at his shirt in order to take it off. He gladly reciprocated and took it off dropping it carelessly to the floor. He moved immediately to her top, unbuttoning her black colored fitted blouse quickly and exposing her white lace push-up bra. Her top soon joined his on the floor along with her bra. They both stood by the kitchen table, topless, kissing, groping each other and moaning as if they felt the orgasmic energy throughout their entire body. Elena wore a short black skater skirt with black penny loafer flats. Stefan lifted her up onto the kitchen table and moved closer in between her legs. He lifted her skirt and noticed she was wearing blue and red panties which resembled the Supergirl emblem. That only made his member grow harder.

"Mmm damn, you know what those panties do to me," he growled delightfully.

Elena giggled seductively. She didn't say anything but her eyes spoke volumes. Stefan gave a Cheshire grin, pulled her panties down and off her young, pert, firm bottom then stopped and let them rest at her mid-thighs. He had a bit of a panty fetish. He pulled her bottom close to the edge of the table then dropped to his knees. He looked directly at her hairless, pink, love cannel. It was wet and aching for his touch. He rested her legs on his shoulders and moved in close. He slid his middle finger around the delicate edges then guided it slowly into her. She moaned softly, he moved even closer and started to flick her clit with the tip of his tongue then started to lick her rhythmically as he pushed his finger in and out of her. As he did this Elena moaned and gyrated her hips. She tasted fresh and sweet. His member grew harder and it was begging to be released. Stefan removed his finger from inside Elena, licked it off then unsnapped and unzipped his jeans.

"Don't even think about dropping those panties little girl," he said in his most authoritative voice in order to play the role.

"Yes master," answered Elena as she played along.

She watched Stefan climb onto the table and crawl over to her. He pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees and was about to slide his member into Elena's mouth when Damon and Emma walked in; their arms full of grocery bags. Everything happened so quickly. Everyone looked at one another wide eyed. Stefan attempted to get away; but, Damon was older and faster. Before Stefan could even pull up his jeans Damon had set the bags of groceries down, grabbed a wooden spoon, spun a kitchen chair around, threw his foot up onto the edge of it and picked up Stefan and placed him over his knee. With Stefan's bottom still bare Damon did not hesitate to start spanking him good and hard. Elena quickly got dressed and turned from watching her boyfriend being punished. Stefan tried with everything in his power to toughen it out in front of Elena; but, could not due to the immense sting the wooden spoon delivered.

"How could you be so disrespectful!? Not to mention setting a horrible example for our baby sister! Sex on the kitchen table is NOT okay Stefan Salvatore, NOT OKAY! You are old enough to know better!" Damon lectured as he continued to spank Stefan's sit spots and upper thighs.

Stefan kicked, squirmed, and sobbed, "I'm sorry Damon! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I won't do it again! Please stop! I promise I'll never disrespect the house rules again," he pleaded.

Emma received a text message.

"Hey, I was going to knock but heard your brother in trouble. Should I come back later?"

Emma knew this was Simone's first time out of her house in a month and didn't want to stress her out more. She and Damon had already talked about it earlier.

"Damon…Damon."

Damon stopped suddenly and looked at their baby sister.

"What is it Emma, you can see I'm a bit busy," exasperated Damon.

"I know, sorry, but Simone is here. She just texted me. She was going to knock but heard, you know, you beating Stefan's dumb ass."

"First off, no swearing," he said pointing the wooden spoon in her direction. Second, go ahead and welcome her in. If I get any more sass from this one I'll just take him down to the wine cellar where it will at least be muffled."

Emma nodded and headed off to the front door. Damon clothed a sobbing Stefan and helped him off his knee.

"You are a lucky little boy tonight Stefan. Lucky that Emma has a house guest that I have ZERO intension of adding any extra stress to. Go upstairs, change into your pajamas and come back down here and clean this table with bleach."

"But Damon…"

"Stefan, there are no negotiations. You messed up big time. Do what I told you without any backtalk or you can go to bed immediately after you finish cleaning."

Stefan wiped a few tears away before he answered with a defeated tone, "yes sir," he replied before he turned to Elena, "goodnight, I'm sorry I didn't listen to your advice. I'll talk to you as soon as we can talk to each other again. I love you."

"It's okay and I love you too."

Stefan gave her a hug, looked at Damon with the saddest big brown puppy dog eyes then headed up to his room to do as he was told. Damon looked at Elena.

"You, young lady, call your father and tell him that he needs to come and pick you up."

"Damon, do you really have to tell my daddy?"

"He's my best friend. We don't keep secrets from one another; plus, what you did; well WHERE you did what you did is absolutely _**un**_acceptable. Now stop stalling and call him or I will call him; and then as we wait for him to arrive I'll warm up your bottom for him with this spoon. Is that what you want?"

Elena shook her head with a vigorous no.

"Okay then, call Alaric, don't make me repeat myself."

…Meanwhile outside…

Emma hugged Simone, "I'm really glad you decided to come over. I really missed you."

"Thanks, and yeah, I needed to get out. I finally got tired of looking at the same things," she answered then paused and then asked, "sooo is it safe to go inside yet you think?"

"Oh yeah, its safe now, promise," Emma said with a friendly smile and stepped aside for her and Elijah to walk in.

Simone put down her overnight bag then hugged her brother goodbye. He hugged her back then pulled away, cupped her face and looked warmly into her eyes.

"Remember baby girl; IF you feel like you need to come home at three in the morning don't hesitate to call me. I'm here for you anytime. I'll come and get you."

"Thanks, but, I really think I'll be okay, honest."

Elijah smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Alright then, call me tomorrow and let me know your plans. I love you very, very much."

"I love you too."

Damon walked in and gave Elijah a look from one big brother to another. It was a look that said, don't worry, I'll keep her safe as if she were my own sister. Elijah smiled and nodded back said goodbye to Emma and opened the front door to leave. He opened it to find someone with his hand up as if he were about to knock.

"Umm hey, I hope I have the right house. My name is Lorenzo. I'm here to see Damon."

_**PLEASE REVIEW. IT'S MY ONLY FORM OF PAYMENT FOR THE TIME AND ENERGY I PUT IN EACH STORY. PLUS, IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE. What did you like most?**_

_**THANK YOU! XOXO**_


	20. SOMEONE NEW, SOMEONE OLD CHAP 20

**Damon walked in and gave Elijah a look from one big brother to another. It was a look that said, don't worry, I'll keep her safe as if she were my own sister. Elijah smiled and nodded back said goodbye to Emma and opened the front door to leave. He opened it to find someone with his hand up as if he were about to knock. **

"**Umm hey, I hope I have the right house. My name is Lorenzo. I'm here to see Damon."**

**SOMEONE NEW, SOMEONE OLD**

Elijah turned to look at Damon and Lorenzo's eyes followed his. He smiled at his old friend.

"Damon!"

Damon made his way to the front door and greeted his long lost friend with a hug.

"I didn't think I ever see you again, come in. Let me introduce you. Elijah before you head out, this is a good friend of mine, Lorenzo. Lorenzo this is a new friend of mine, Elijah."

Elijah shook Lorenzo's hand, "the pleasure is mine," he smiled graciously, "and on that note, I am off," he said before he looked over at his sister one last time, "call me if you need _anything_. I don't care how late it is, alright?"

Simone smiled, "I know, I know, you already said that…but thanks."

Elijah smiled at her warmly and left. Damon finished introducing everyone.

"And last but not least, this is Simone."

The entire time Lorenzo was being introduced to the others he couldn't help but continue to glance over at the original vampire beauty. His dark chocolate brown eyes finally met up with her sparkling green emeralds. He was about to say something charming when there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Rick," said Damon as he walked over and opened the front door.

"I'm so sorry about Elena," Rick said right away in regard to his daughter's misbehaver.

"It's not the worst thing. I still love her," Damon said giving his signature smirk.

"I could hear Damon sniffling from the driveway."

"Well, that is the beauty of being a vampire. Speaking of, before you head out with your darling child, I want you to meet an old friend," Damon said before he turned to Lorenzo.

"Alaric, Lorenzo, Lorenzo, Alaric."

The two shook hands.

"Is your house always this busy?" Lorenzo asked.

"Actually no, it's usually just me, Stefan and Emma and very quiet. You got lucky and found us at a _**VERY**_ exciting time," he answered sarcastically but with a playful tone.

"Alaric smiled mannerly, "well we are going to head home. I need to tend to someone's misbehaver."

Elena looked up at him and gave him her most innocent look possible.

"But daddy…I…."

"Ohh no, don't even try it little girl. You were caught in the act and are faaaaar from innocent with this one," stated Alaric firmly.

"bu…."

He held up his index finger. She stopped cold.

Alaric took hold of her wrist.

"I'll talk to you later Damon, sorry again; and Lorenzo, nice meeting you."

Lorenzo nodded and watched them leave. As the door closed, Lorenzo then turned to Simone.

"Soo Simone, you lived in Mystic Falls long?"

"Less than a year. We are actually moving back to our hometown soon."

"Who is we? And where is your hometown?"

"My brothers and sister and its New Orleans."

"I love New Orleans. I lived there for a century or two back in the day. Now I have a reason to visit," he smiled as he batted his long lashes slightly but flirtatiously at her.

"You don't know anything about me," said Simone knowing exactly what he implied through his body language as she was no stranger to being courted.

"I know enough to know I want to know more," he smiled charmingly.

Damon stepped in big brother mode. He knew any of the Mikaelson boys would do the same for Emma; an unwritten code amongst big brothers and their little sister's friends.

"Emma, why don't you and Simone go watch a movie, or do each other's hair or have a pillow fight, whatever it is you girls do at sleepovers. Inzo and I have some catching up to do."

Emma rolled her eyes as she clearly knew it was Damon's not-so-settle way of saying it's time to let the "grownups" talk.

"Come on Si, I actually would like your help choosing a dress for winter formal."

Simon looked at her friend and smiled then back at Lorenzo, "maybe I'll see you again before I move, hopefully?"

"You can count on it," he said as he went old school and kissed her hand like a southern gentleman.

She smiled sweetly and batted her big green eyes at him before she followed Emma up to her room. Simone found herself in a bit of a daze. For the past month she felt sick to her stomach, constantly felt on edge by what her father had done; then today she meets this stranger and he instantly put her at ease. A long lost kindred spirit perhaps.

As they entered Emma's room, "heelllooo, earth to Simone," teased Emma.

"She smiled, "sorry I just haven't met someone like him in a really long time."

"What about Tyler and Jackson?"

"What about them?"

"Umm, I don't know, I thought you were dating them or one of them? Both, yeah, you never made that clear."

Simone smirked, "that's probably because I could never settle on either one. They are both sweet but honestly Em, at this point, I'm moving with my family and I just need to start over with everything."

"Oh, said Emma softly.

Simone smiled sweetly, "everything but with my loyal friends such as you."

Emma smiled back, grateful for the confirmation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lorenzo had watched the beautiful original walk away.

"I'm warning you Inzo, as an old friend; don't even think of making a move on her. She's been through a lot recently. If you were to hurt her emotionally, I would have to hurt you and I really don't want to do that. Not to mention her brothers would and could easily tear you apart."

"First off, I have no intention of causing any hurt feelings toward her; second, I can handle another vampire. That doesn't actually scare me. It's not like they're the original vampires or anything."

Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you really just mention the original vampires?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure they do exist. I mean, I never met them but I have heard plenty of stories through all my years."

"And what would you do if you actually DID meet one..or two of them?"

"I don't know. They are kind of like royalty aren't they? You know, being that if one of them actually died the true death then their entire blood line of vampires die with them. That's pretty damn powerful in my book….why are you asking? Have you met them?"

Damon couldn't help but chuckle at the innocent look on his friend's face.

"I have, and so have you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you met two of them anyway, Elijah and Simone…Mikealson."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX

Three days had passed since Lorenzo and Simone had met. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He was intrigued with her the moment he laid eyes on her. Once he found out she was an original, he simply became truly fascinated. He thought he was minding his own business as he watched Simone from the outside of a window store. He felt a heavy jolt on his left shoulder. He figured he was lost in thought and had run into the guy on accident.

"Pardon me," said Lorenzo, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The young looking boy stood directly in front of him, "clearly ass hole, maybe if you weren't gawking over my baby sister then it wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sor.."

"You don't need to apologize," said Simone who had quickly appeared in front of both of them. "Kol, don't be such a jerk."

"Me? I'm not the one stalking you."

"This is Lorenzo. He and I met the other day. He's an old friend of Damons."

"And I care why?"

"Ugh, because it means I know him, now kindly go wait in the car. I'll be there shortly."

"No way, I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'll be fine Kol. I can take care of myself."

"Oh really, can you?"

"That's not fair, you know he was a special circumstance," said Simone in code but Kol knew ever too well that she meant their father.

"I'm still not leaving you alone. I don't trust him."

"You don't know him."

"Neither do you. Just because you know his name it doesn't mean you _**know**_ him."

"Kol, plllleeeeaase."

"Fine Simone, but I'm only going to the end of the block. I can see and hear everything," said the disgruntled brunette.

"Okay, fine, yeah, thanks," said Simone trying to quickly make her brother move away so she could focus on her new friend.

Once Kol had physically left them alone Simone sighed heavily.

"Sorry about my brother, he really isn't that big of a jerk once you….umm well, actually, I'm not going to lie to you. He will probably never like you," she smirked with a tone of innocence.

Lorenzo smiled, "well, thank you for the honesty. What about your other brothers, do I have any chance with them?"

Simone quirked her eyebrow, "how do you know I don't just have Elijah and Kol as my only brothers?"

"I only know a little from what Damon told me."

"What did he tell you exactly?" She asked nervously.

"He would only tell me the basics. He said if I really wanted to know more than it would be from learning it by your invitation only. I know you're a Mikelson, the original family. I know you have four older brothers and one older sister. And from what _**you**_ told me, I know you are moving back to New Orleans soon."

She smiled feeling much more relaxed, "Alright, well, would you like to know more about me?"

"Very much so…would you like me to know more about you?"

She batted her eyes softly, "yes, I would."

He didn't know what to say next, he simply smiled but then fell into her alluring eyes. Kol suddenly appeared.

"Okay, you had your moment, let's go Si, I'm hungry."

"You know if Elijah were here you wouldn't have forgotten your manners so easily."

"Yeah, well, he isn't here and I'm pretty sure he nor Nick nor Finn would have a problem with how I'm treating pretty boy here."

"Well Lorenzo is being a perfect gentleman. You, on the other hand are acting like a total brute. I'm pretty sure they _**would**_ care."

"No, they wouldn't."

"Fine, let's just see."

"Fine, and how do you propose we do that?" Snapped Kol with a bit too much cockiness.

Simone didn't answer. Instead she sent a text to their brother, Nick. She received an answer shortly after. She smiled.

"Lorenzo, would you like to join us for dinner?" Simone asked showing sparkle in her eyes that had been hidden for weeks.

"I, umm, are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

"I promise, we, well, minus grumpy Kol over here, love meeting new people. And, if you really do want to get to know me better, you will have to meet my brothers first. It's a pain but I have learned to accept it centuries ago."

Lorenzo smiled, "then I would be honored."

"What?! Come on, no way," snapped Kol not liking where this was going.

"Oh you're just mad because now you have to be nice to him," she giggled then turned to Lorenzo, "do you have a car?"

"Yes, I'm parked just over there," he pointed.

"Okay, well that's my beamer there. I'll wait for you to pull up behind and then you can follow us home."

XOXOXOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOX

Kol and Simone walked to her car. Once he was alone with his sister, he let his guard down.

"Si, I don't want you getting hurt. I don't think you're ready to start dating anyone."

"He is just a guy Kol. It's just dinner. We aren't running off and getting married."

"So not funny baby sister, so not funny."

She giggled, "I thought it was a little funny."

They get into her car. She starts her engine. She looked over and sighed when she saw how unhappy her brother looked.

"Kol, I love you for caring but honest, it's just dinner. I'm not jumping into anything serious. I promise."

He looked over and gave her a knowing and supportive smile then let out a small huff.

"Okay, fine, I believe you; but, that doesn't help the fact that now I'm going to _**HAVE**_ to be nice to him during his visit. Damn Elijah and Finn and their annoyingly chivalric manners."

Simone had a good laugh at her brother's expense. It was turning out to be a very good day. One that was clearly overdue.

Tbc….

**Please review. It truly shows me how much you appreciate my time and energy for writing. Plus, it inspires me to update quicker. Thank you XOXO**

**OH, and yes, clearly Lorenzo in my story is much nicer than he is on TVD. In my story he wasn't tortured and experimented on for years and years and years. Just a side note.**


	21. DINNER GUEST

**They get into her car. She starts her engine. She looked over and sighed when she saw how unhappy her brother looked.**

"**Kol, I love you for caring but honest, it's just dinner. I'm not jumping into anything serious. I promise."**

**He looked over and gave her a knowing and supportive smile then let out a small huff. **

"**Okay, fine, I believe you; but, that doesn't help the fact that now I'm going to **_**HAVE**_** to be nice to him during his visit. Damn Elijah and Finn and their annoyingly chivalric manners."**

**Simone had a good laugh at her brother's expense. It was turning out to be a very good day. One that was clearly overdue.**

**Dinner Guest**

Simone and Kol walked into their home along with Lorenzo. Lorenzo looked around the huge mansion.

"Wow, you have such a beautiful home."

"Thank you," said Klaus as he walked up to greet their guest.

"Yes, our brother Niklaus here is the one responsible for all its decorating," said Elijah as he also walked up.

"Well, consider me very impressed," said Lorenzo, "in my five hundred years I would put this one in my top 100 of my personal favorites and that is simply from this one room alone."

"Suck up," muttered Kol.

"Kol, behave yourself," said Elijah sharply before he turned his attention back to their guest, "Lorenzo, I'm Elijah, this is NiKlaus and you will meet our other two siblings shortly at supper."

Lorenzo nodded appropriately with a genuine smile.

"It will be about another thirty minutes until supper is ready," said Klaus, "would you care for a tour?"

"Umm, yes, I would love that, thank you…Niklaus."

"Please, call me Nick. Most my family does but Elijah here as he is truly the most formal of us all," he said with a smirk while glancing over at his brother.

"Alright…Nick," Lorenzo smiled, "and you can just call me Inzo. All my friends do."

**MMM**

Everyone sat down to eat. Finn walked in with Rebekah. They had just returned from an afternoon of brother/sister bonding as they had realized the other day neither really spent any genuine time with the other in comparison to the rest of their siblings. Rebekah noticed Lorenzo right away.

"Well, hello there," she smiled a bit too flirtatious for Kol's liking.

"Well hello there," Kol repeated in a very mocking tone.

"Kol Benjamin Michaelson you are one smart comment away from being sent up to your room," warned Elijah.

Kol knew very well that the part Elijah had left from saying was, along with a very smart bottom. Kol found himself actually grateful that his brother gave him the courtesy of not adding that in front of Lorenzo.

Kol sighed, "Sorry."

The next hour went by smoothly. Lorenzo had proven himself worthy of their company and Simone's friendship. To most anyway.

"We're going to take a stroll out in the garden," said Simone as she eyed Lorenzo and then looked at her older brothers.

"What, no way," snapped Kol, "you can't go alone!"

"I won't be alone," Simon responded simply, "Inzo will be with me. I trust him."

"As do I," Elijah replied.

Kol jumped up from his dining room chair, "This is bloody absurd! There is NO way you can possibly let her out of our sites!"

"That's enough Kol," said Elijah now standing up.

"I'm sorry," said Lorenzo, "I really don't understand why you think I'm such a bad guy," he said as he looked over at Kol.

"You aren't a bad guy Inzo," said Simone, "there…I.." she sighed, "I was in an accident a little over a month ago. Kol has just been crazy protective ever since."

"An ACCIDENT!?" Kol snapped, "AN ACCIDENT!?

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Ordered Klaus looking right at Kol.

Kol picked up his dish and flung it across the room.

"That's it!" Snapped Elijah and sped over to him and picked up his youngest brother as if he were a mere rag doll. He carried him upstairs to his room to deal with his misbehavior.

Simone turned to Lorenzo, "I'm really sorry, after my brother is calm; I'm going to need to talk to him. I have your number. We'll chat before we move I promise."

"Of course," said Lorenzo, "I am sorry for…I don't know..setting off your brother somehow."

"It's not your fault," said Finn, "Kol has always been the most tempered of us all."

"Yes," said Rebekah, "but, he isn't normally so panicked."

Lorenzo stood up to leave when suddenly there was the sound of what would be heard as a hand spanking someone on their bare bottom. It was quickly being followed by the sound of heavy sobbing.

"Oooo, now I really feel bad," said Lorenzo.

Simone took his hand, "I'll walk you to your car, I'll explain as best as I can."

**MMM**

Once Finn heard the spanking portion of Kol's punishment finished he went up to help. He knew Elijah wouldn't be cruel to Kol; but, he did know Elijah still tended to coddle the girls much more than he did with Kol after a punishment. Finn knocked on Kol's bedroom door and walked in. He saw him crying and sitting next to Elijah. Finn frowned as he had wished he would have been wrong about Elijah. He walked over and motioned his hand to Elijah to move over so he could be next to Finn. Once Elijah moved over, Finn sat down and brought Kol over to him and cuddled with him on his lap. Kol found himself very appreciative of his oldest brother caring enough to do this. He wouldn't want to admit it; but, he needed this tenderness from his older brothers.

A good twenty minutes passed before Kol had really calmed down. Once he did he asked about Simone.

"Is Si in the garden with Lorenzo?"

"No, before I had come up here she simply walked him out to his car. Nick watched from the window."

"Re…really? Nick kept watch? I thought all of you trusted him and thought I was overreacting?"

"Well, the tantrum was certainly uncalled for little boy; but, you felt so strongly about it, we weren't going to disregard your concerns either."

He nodded in understanding.

"Now," Finn continued, "ever since Simone started going back out and about, you have practically been by her side every second. We are all protective over her; but, you seem to have brought it to the next level. Can you please explain why?"

Kol was quiet for a moment but then decided to share, "A week before "it" happened I had dreams with mother in them. Every night mother would appear in my dreams and she would warn me to keep an extra close eye on Simone. I didn't take the dreams seriously. I just thought they were strange dreams and nothing more. I should have known better. It's my fault father found her."

Finn and Elijah both felt really bad for Kol as they could only imagine the guilt he was feeling.

Elijah sighed a heartfelt sigh, "Kol, is this why you have been even more of a tyrant as of late? More than usual that is, because you feel guilty?"

"I don't know, I guess so. I feel horrible that I could have prevented it and I didn't."

"Mother should have tried to reach out to more than just you; it's not your fault. I can easily see how you would think it was just a few strange dreams," said Finn.

"You really think so?" Kol asked.

Finn wiped away a few tears from his baby brother's boyish face, "I know so."

**MMM**

A week had passed, everyone had said their goodbyes and the Michaelson family was off to New Orleans. Klaus sent a text message to his adoptive son, Marcele.

"See you some time tonight little Prince."

Marcelle read his text and was not pleased with being called little Prince. As far as he was concerned, Klaus had left him in charge over a hundred years. To every supernatural being in New Orleans, he was the true King. At least that is what they were led to believe.

**Please Review. Thank you!**


End file.
